


Alpha And Omega

by TheQueenOfFish, thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Smut, Subdrop, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When Friday informs Tony about the fact that Peter is courting him, Tony is completely taken by surprise. That Peter is an Alpha never really mattered because he couldn't imagine the boy actually being interested in him in this way, but it quickly becomes obvious that this is exactly what happens. Of course, Tony messes things up when he believes Peter is trying to play the Alpha during a fight, which ends with much more hurt than he expected and he knows has to fix it somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir, Mr. Parker has brought you plenty of gifts in the last weeks, don't you want to address his courtship?"

Tony looks up from his desk, confusion written all over his face.

"His what now?" he asks, sure that he heard that wrong.

"His courtship, Sir.” Friday repeats as if it's the most normal thing in the world. “Mr. Parker is courting you."

Tony actually drops his tool this time and it rolls off the table, somewhere into the distance. “He's  _ courting _ me?”

This is insane, she can't be serious!

“Yes, Sir, it's rather obvious, don't you think?”

Obvious isn't really what Tony would call it. Sure, Peter brought him lots of things over the last week's, including villain technology and gadgets he got from them, but he never saw that as courting...

"Fuck, I thought he was just being nice,” he groans and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. “Why would he  _ court _ me?"

"You're an Omega, Sir. It's only natural for an Alpha to court you."

Tony's jaw drops. “He's a  _ what _ ? I thought he was a beta!”

“Peter has been an alpha for two months, he asked you to cover New York while he was in rut, don’t you remember?”

He remembers, vaguely, that Peter asked him to go on patrol because he couldn't make it for a week. 

“I thought he was being sick… I had no idea he was in his rut.”

“Yes Sir, he was. I would have alerted you sooner, but I thought you knew.”

"Baby girl, the kid adored me for years!” Tony says sharply, feeling a strange pit in his stomach. “How could I know he's courting me? I'm more than twice his age! He should court an omega that's actually worth his time!"

“Peter has brought you gifts I estimate to have a market value of 846000 dollars, he clearly thinks that it is worth his time, Sir.”

Tony doesn't know what to say. He knows the kid is close to him and adores him, but this? Peter has the option to choose any omega he wants, he's Spider-Man after all and he's… well, he's amazing, really. And out of all possible options he choses... him? Tony doesn't understand it.

"There must be another explanation, this can't be happening."

"I'm afraid it is, Sir. Mr. Parker obviously took an interest in you and is trying to impress you to prove he's a worthy Alpha. I think Peter believes you are somewhat favourable to his suit after the last gift was received very well, as you hugged him.”

"He brought me a plasma cannon, of course I hugged him!" Tony groans and hides his face in his hands, completely out of ideas. What is Peter thinking? "Why does he even think courting me will have any effect? Doesn't he know he should chase a younger Omega instead? One that can keep up with him and what he wants and needs?"

“Boss, generally when you court an Omega and they act favourably towards you, you enter into a relationship sooner or later. I believe that is the effect he wishes to have on you. As for wants and needs, you still have a very high sex drive…”

Tony laughs, Friday is right with that at least. His sex drive has always been something else, but that doesn't make up for all the departments he lacks in. "He can't believe this will work, no way. Peter is young, he's still growing into being a true Alpha, he can't want an Omega that's good for no more than fucking. In case you forgot, I'm not able to fulfill my 'duty', that's why I'm still single. Apart from not fitting the norm and intimidating Alphas left and right.

“Just watch this Boss,” Friday says and the screen in front of Tony suddenly flickers.    
  
A video of Peter appears on the screen, it shows him in the lab just as Tony leaves. Peter is walking over and picks up a hoodie that Tony has left behind, smelling it before sighing dopily.

“Friday, how is Mr Stark so perfect?” he asks.

“He isn’t perfect Peter, humans are not.”

“He’s perfect for me,” he sighs and smiles. “Do you think he will formally accept my courtship soon?”

“I... I’m not sure, Peter.”

“But there is a chance he will say yes, right?”

“There is a probability, yes.”   
  
“A chance to smell this every morning,” he murmurs happily and smells the hoodie again.

Tony is completely dumbfounded. Seeing Peter like this, so obviously enamored with him, is breathtaking. But he can't want this... this must be because they already have a close relationship, anything else just makes no sense.   
  
"He... he thinks I'm perfect?" The word is probably the last Tony would use to describe himself. He's flawed in every possible way, apart from his intellect maybe. How can Peter not see that?

“Yes, Sir, it seems so.”    
  
Another video appears before Tony can reply.

“Friday, he hugged me!” It's Peter and he looks so utterly excited it makes Tony's heart skip a beat. “Do you think that means he might give his answer soon?!” 

“I… am not sure Peter.”

“I know you can’t read his mind but it’s still good, right?”

“It’s true that the boss rarely hugs people.”

“He must like me then! Even if only a little!”

Tony can't believe what he sees. He likes Peter, of course he does! But he never thought that there would be any more between them than there already is. Peter deserves an omega that can compete with him, one that will be able to give him every possibility of reproducing and being happy... Tony just isn't that. He knows he's not, no matter how much the thought of Peter courting him flatters and honors him.

“What’s his favourite flower?” Peter asks in another video Friday starts playing without being asked to.

“Flower? I don’t have that on record, Miss Potts never got him flowers.”

“I’m going to get him a sunflower then.”

“... why?”

“Because he’s my sun, and they are so tall and wonderful, just like him.”

“Did you notice the flower in your office this morning Boss?” Friday asks cheekily and Tony frowns. He remembers a flower on his desk, yes. A sunflower. Blooming and pretty and smelling wonderfully warm and nice.   
  
"I did, but..."

“Didn’t that clue you into anything Boss? Who else would put it there?”

Friday is right, of course. No one ever got him flowers before, it was unusual to find some in his office. And... flowers are not what Peter usually gets him. They are a sign of affection, even he knows that.

"Dammit, what am I supposed to do now?" he asks, not expecting an answer, but at the same time hoping for one.

“Accept his courtship, Sir.” Friday says simply. “You are biologically very comparable, your personalities mesh well and Peter respects you far too much to ever mistreat or belittle you.”

"But... I'm too old! He's sixteen, I can't… I can't ruin his life like this!" Tony protests desperately, helpless. It's not that he isn't affected by knowing Peter is courting him, but as much as he finds it appealing and as much as he wishes he could just accept it, he knows Peter deserves someone better. "He's gonna get hurt, I can't do that to him!"

“Peter is five months away from the age of consent in New York. And well, do you intend to hurt him, Boss?” Friday asks.

"Of course not!" Tony is offended Friday would even ask such a question. He would never hurt Peter! But he's... not good for him. He's just not good enough. Peter deserves someone better... "I love the boy," he finally sighs, more to himself than to Friday, even though she obviously hears him. "But he deserves better than me. I could never give him what he needs."

“I disagree, Sir. Peter meshes with you so well, I doubt he’d be able to find any other Omegas like you that also care properly about him. He also seems very much in love with you, rejecting him because of his age would upset him greatly.”

"It's... it's not because of  _ his _ age..." He would care about him, of course he would. And he does! But Peter deserves a vital and functioning omega, not a broken and flawed one like him. How could he ever be happy like this?

“If it is about your own, Peter knows your age, Sir.” Friday throws in.

Tony wants to turn Friday off. He knows that Peter is aware of his age, how could he not? But it's about so much more than that. "He will want... children... he will want a family. I can't give that to him... he wouldn't be happy with me." He doesn't know if he was ever able to bear children, but his age and constant binge drinking have destroyed any possibility for it by now, he knows it. It would ultimately ruin Peter to be with him.

“You are just assuming that based on Peter’s designation and age. That's very close-minded of you, Sir.”

"I just... don't want him to be hurt or... disappointed." Tony sighs. Friday is right, as usual. He's being close-minded, but he's also scared of hurting Peter. The boy is sweet and kind, he makes him happy like no one else can, but if he hurt him he could never forgive himself.

“Everything I know suggests that a simple method known as ‘talking’ would solve these issues, Sir,” Friday sasses and Tony can't do anything but groan frustrated.

\-----

The next day during Peter's patrol, Tony picks up a distress call from the boy. He's already in his suit before Peter finished explaining what happened. The kid bit off more than he can chew and needs help taking down some guy holding a woman hostage - nothing big, but this one seems to be full of surprises and Peter alone can't do it. Tony hangs up after getting the boy’s coordinates and promises to hurry.

During the fight that ensures, Tony keeps his eyes on Peter far too much for his own liking, dodging several hits just in time because of it. The worst though, is the moment Peter lunges forward and nearly gets himself killed. That's when Tony sees red and the fight ends within seconds when he blasts their enemy right in the chest and sends him into unconsciousness.

He's angry at Peter, he's furious, but worse is that he's completely horrified of what could have happened had he not stepped in. Peter isn't protected enough by his armor like he is, he's vulnerable like this! If he dies because of something like this, Tony will never be able to forgive himself.

“You could have died, kid! What were you thinking?” Tony shouts, he knows he shouts and Peter looks like a kicked puppy but he's blinded by his fear that Peter could've ended up dead and what would he do then? “You can't just act without a plan!”

He knows why Peter did that, because he wanted to protect him. Tony, the weak Omega that he wants to impress because he's an Alpha. Just how it always is, just how every other Alpha acts around an unmated Omega like him. He doesn't know why he expected anything different but it’s hitting him hard.

“Stop trying to play the strong man and use your brain!” Tony hears himself scold Peter again, who's already looking at him as if he's about to cry any second and then he adds in the sharpest, harshest tone: “And I'm not looking for an Alpha, so you better stop trying to court me because it's not happening! Do you understand me?”

That's when Peter's eyes can't hold the tears anymore and he turns his head. It's only a few seconds before he leaves and there's a pit in Tony's stomach when he watches the boy disappear into the night.

An hour later Tony is back home, a drink in one hand and brooding over the design of Peter's suit in an attempt to find a way to give him more protection.

“Sir?” Friday suddenly says and Tony looks up, sighing.

“What?”

“I take back what I said earlier. You shouldn't be with Peter when you treat him so cruelly,” she says in the coldest voice he ever heard from her.

There's a response already on Tony's tongue, but he doesn't give it. He knows, she doesn't have to tell him. He knows how cruel he has been.

\-----

“Peter, why don't you tell Mr. Stark about the bomb?” Karen's question drives more tears into the boy's eyes and he shakes his head violently. “He doesn't know he could've died had you not webbed it away from him.”

“He doesn't care, Karen,” Peter sniffs and wraps his arms around his legs, pulling them closer. “He thinks I tried to play the Alpha, you heard him. He won't listen. He doesn't want me, or an Alpha at all…”

Peter rolls to the side and lays his head onto the pillow. He knows Karen just wants to help, but Tony made it clear what he thinks of him and his childish attempt at courting him. He doesn't want it and the way he said it hurt too much for Peter to believe there is any hope left. He's just a dumb and useless kid who thought he could be something more, that's all.

“Why can't I do anything right?” he sniffs and buries his face in his pillow. He's so dumb, so incredibly dumb. 

Karen stays silent, but she still transmits the video file of the incident over to Friday. If Peter won't tell him, she will. And she adds a note to it that says: URGENT : CODE RED.

\-----

“Sir, I have something you should watch,” Friday interrupts Tony again after a while, sounding annoyed. “It's a video from your fight tonight.”

“I don't want to see it, leave me alone,” Tony groans and stands up to get another drink. 

Twenty minutes pass, then: “Sir, you should  _ really _ watch this footage. It's important.”

“Friday, I swear to God, I will unplug you! Stop pestering me!”

Another fifteen minutes later: “Sir, I have to  _ insist _ you are watching this footage Karen sent me!”

“Jesus Christ, will you finally leave me alone if I watch it?” Tony snaps and nearly throws his glass across the room.

“Of course, Sir,” Friday replies smugly and Tony sighs in defeat.

“Fine, then show me your super important footage so I can have some peace again!”

The video Friday pulls up, however, does little to give Tony peace. It's clearly from Peter's point of view and he can hear Karen's voice loud and clear, saying: “Careful, Peter! Incoming from you right!”

Peter turns his head and dodges what looks like a stone and outside of the frame is an explosion only seconds later.

“Fuck,” Peter mutters and Tony can't help but roll his eyes.

“That's so important?” he snarls at Friday.

“Allow me to slow down the next part for you, Sir,” she replies, completely ignoring Tony’s annoyed tone.

“Friday, I swear, I-” Tony turns his head back around just in time to see something else fly through the air. It's another of those things that look like a stone and… it's right behind him. He doesn't see it, but Peter does.

“Oh God, no! Not him!” Peter gasps and suddenly lunges forward, webbing the stone and hurling it away from Tony and the explosion that follows is even louder than the last, the blast hitting him and throwing the boy against the wall. Tony can see himself attack and then the video ends abruptly.

“Replay that, I want to see it again,” Tony demands and Friday follows his request before he can even finish it.

“Friday, why didn't you pick up on that?” Tony wants to know.

“It was cloaked to look like a pebble, Sir, I had no chance of seeing it. If Peter wouldn't have spotted it in time it would have wounded you severely, maybe even killed you.”

Tony falls silent. Peter saved him. He didn't put himself in danger to prove his strength, he did it because Tony could have died otherwise. And he had yelled at him and shouted and said all those hurtful things that left the kid in tears.

“Shit…”

“Now, will you stop acting like a child or do I accidentally have to send Karen the recording of you growling 'Dont touch my Alpha!’?”

Tony gulps at this threat. He doesn't remember saying that, but then again, he had lost a bit of control when this whole thing happened, so he might have said something like that. Still, it's almost midnight, what is he supposed to do?

“I'll talk to Peter tomorrow when he comes over,” he muses, more to himself than to Friday, but of course she listens.

“Maybe you want to reconsider waiting that long, Sir,” she says, not without a hint of mockery in her voice. “Karen informed me that Peter is still awake. He's currently watching a Disney movie with his aunt and is still very upset and crying.”

“He… he’s what?”

It's been hours… if Peter is still crying about what happened he must have hurt him much more than he thought he had. All because he jumped to conclusions without even letting the boy explain himself!

“Call a car, now,” he decides on the spot and grabs his jacket from the chair. “I need to fix this somehow.”

Tony knows he'd be faster if he just used his suit, but he doesn't want to intimidate Peter even more than he already had. On the way he tries hard to not worry, but of course that's completely useless. The way he talked to Peter had been so heartless and cold, he's surprised Friday didn't tell him Peter burned his suit. And why? Because he had panicked and didn't think. Exactly what he had accused Peter off. 

When he knocks on the door, May is the one who answers. She looks at him with so much anger that he's surprised he doesn't have a knife in his throat yet.

“You better have a damn good explanation for this,  _ Mister Stark _ !” she hisses and glares at him.

“May? Who is it?” Peter's voice suddenly rings in Tony's ears and then he sees the boy step into the hallway. His eyes widen when they see the late visitor and Tony can still see the tear streaks on the boy’s cheeks before he drops his head, which are red just like his eyes. It breaks his heart.

“Peter, can we talk for a moment?” he asks, voice soft. He finds himself looking at the ground. Such an omega behaviour, submission to an alpha to receive forgiveness, but he lets himself down there. For Peter. “Please?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's attempt at talking to Peter isn't easy, but he knows it has to be done. Peter is extremely upset and he is too because the kid means a lot to him, more than he probably should. As he should have expected, things take a turn that makes everything just more difficult, unfortunately.

Peter doesn't look up at Tony's words, even if his instincts tell him to. He's ashamed and embarrassed and, most of all, he's hurt. He clutches the pillow in his arms against his chest, simply saying: "I'm listening."

Tony’s eyes flick to May, who is still glaring at him. He doesn't want to talk about this in front of her, it would make things even more awkward than they already are.

“Maybe, in your room?” he suggests. May glares harder and he wonders if she’d take up crime if he hurts Peter even more. He's pretty sure she would.

Peter hesitates for a moment but then nods. "This way," he says and leads Tony into his room. He still didn't look at the other and he doesn't know if he wants to. He's afraid to see the anger he expects and he's afraid to hear Tony say he doesn't want him around anymore just the same.

In the boy's room, Tony finds himself suddenly very able to smell Peter. And it smells so good… why does it smell so _good_? He can’t sit on the bed like the last time, he might do something ... embarrassing. So, he stands and looks at Peter, who sat down on the edge of the bed already.

“Friday, she… had me watch the battle footage back and I owe you an apology, Peter.”

The boy is silent for what feels like forever, still holding the pillow and looking down at the floor.

"You don't have to apologize," he finally says with a heavy voice, his lips trembling weakly. "You would have done the same for me, after all."

Tony swallows hard. “Yes, I would have, that’s why I owe you an apology. I know that I’m not just an Omega to you. I should have known there was something else, not jumped to conclusions that go against your character when I know that you’re not... _that_ kind of Alpha. I assumed your motivation based on your designation. Just what I hate people doing to me. I’m sorry,” he explains in a soft voice.

Peter has to swallow down the huge lump in his throat before he manages to speak. He knew it was a dumb idea to try and turn his and Tony's relationship into more than it was and he hates that it came off completely wrong.  
  
"I... I would never see you as just an Omega," he sniffs, angrily wiping his eyes to prevent himself from crying. "I'm sorry for trying something so childish and dumb, I know I... shouldn't have done that. I won't bother you anymore, I promise."   
  
He is quiet for a moment longer before adding, almost inaudible: "I'm just glad you're alive..."

Tony hates the sadness on Peter's face, a sadness that he caused. He did this to the boy, no one else and he sees that he finally admitted to himself what he truly wants, without even realizing it.

“There’s something else I need to say sorry for. I was extremely horrible to you,” Tony pauses. “I didn’t realize you were courting me until yesterday when Friday told me and I was so shocked.”

Peter looks up finally, staring at Tony in complete disbelief. He... he didn't know? But he did everything he could to make sure… how could he not have seen it?

"Was it really that bad that you didn't realize it?" Peter asks, fighting against the urge to just hide his face and sob.

Tony looks incredibly guilty.

“Well, I normally see you outside or in the lab which masks your smell as you are pretty young, so I didn’t even know you presented. I’m a bit of an idiot for a genius, I just thought you were being sweet like you always are.”

Everything Tony says makes sense, but it hurts just the same. He had thought... if he could prove himself to be good enough for him, to be strong and... and worthy, that maybe Tony would see him differently. But it was a childish wish, it's clear now.

"It's not your fault," Peter says after a while and shakes his head, resting his chin on the pillow in his lap. "I understand why you just thought I was nice to you, don't worry. You're right, I'm still young, probably too young to know what I'm even doing. I... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

He can barely hold himself together anymore, if Tony won't leave soon he will break out in tears right in front of him and won't be able to stop it. His hands are already shaking and he just wants it to stop.

"No don't say sorry, I-” Tony swallows. “The way I rejected you was unacceptable." He pauses and looks away, his cheeks actually flushing pink. "I was looking for an excuse to reject you, that’s why I jumped to conclusions. I had to find… a reason to say no."

Finally, Peter can't hold it anymore. He doesn't break down, but tears run down his cheeks and he sobs, clutching the pillow as tightly as possible. "Why?" he asks with a heavy voice, not being able to bring himself to look at Tony. "Am I that horrible that you need to find an excuse to reject me? Am I such a useless Alpha?"

Tony can feel tears in his eyes. He didn't want to make Peter cry and now it happened anyway.

"No, it's... it's not that at all! I... I wanted to accept it, even though you're young and deserve someone better. But I couldn't and it wasn't enough to want to say no, I wanted to make you the villain so I could justify rejecting you."

Suddenly, Tony steps forward and touches Peter's shoulder. It's a gentle touch, without any pressure.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," he whispers.

Peter shudders at the word. It's not something said lightly, not even by an Omega like Tony. He has a horrible tightness in his stomach, but he still looks up, he just has to.

"There... there is no one better... not to me," he says quietly. For him, Tony has always been perfect and when he realized he was an Alpha, that didn't change. "I didn't want you to be mad, I just thought that maybe... you'd see that I'm... that I'm worthy of you... as an Alpha..."

Tony swallows as a tear runs his cheek. "Alpha, I’m… not fertile, almost certainly. I can't have your children, Peter. I won't be able to and you will want them, you will want a family and I will not be able to give that to you," he says as tears start rolling down his cheeks silently.

Peter's chest tightens as more tears run down his own cheeks and he throws himself forward, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and burying his face against his shirt. "I don't care about that, I never would! I... I care about _you_! And I-I want to... to be with you. Don't push me away because of that," he sniffs sadly. "Please, Omega..."

Tony can’t help but hugging Peter tightly. “Peter, Alpha, I can’t... what if you leave because you decide you do want them? I can’t, I can’t do that...”

The boy holds Tony even tighter, scared he will push him away again. "I would never leave you, no matter why," he says honestly. "I know I'm inexperienced and don't know what I'm doing half the time, but I love you and I'm happy with you... I can't imagine my life without you..."

Every fiber of Tony’s being screams at him to just submit. This is the perfect Alpha for him, he will never find another that is as perfect as Peter. Finally, Tony shifts, giving in to his instincts and sinks into Peter's lap.

“Alpha,” He whispers as he leans in, pressing his nose against the boy's shoulder.

Tony's weight on his lap feels like it's heaven sent for Peter, warm and wished for over months. When he leans against him, Peter can't help but wrap his arms around him tighter, nuzzling his face against the taller man's shoulder. "Omega," he whispers and the word feels so right, so perfect and good. "My Omega..."

“My Alpha,” Tony lets out in a whimper. Suddenly, his hands are tugging at his tie, frantic and almost desperate as he tries to get his neck bare for his Alpha.

Peter notices the struggle Tony is in and lends him a hand. His own are trembling as well as he's too overwhelmed to even be this close to the Omega he wants so much, but somehow they manage to get the tie off. When it falls to the ground and Tony exposes his neck, Peter swallows.

"A-Are you sure you want this?" he asks, looking up at Tony. There's so much need in him like something is pulling him closer to the Omega and screams to claim him, but he needs to be sure, to be absolutely sure this is what Tony wants too

Tony remembers he’s dealing with an inexperienced Alpha and smiles at Peter.

“I don’t want a bite, I want this,” says gently as he undoes the first buttons and grabs the boy's hand. He rubs Peter's inner wrist across his scent gland intensely so pheromones are rubbed into his skin, along with his scent and Tony can’t help but moan quietly.   
  
Suddenly, he notices Peter’s eyes on the pale skin in the gland and tilts his chin up with one finger.

“You will keep those lovely teeth away from my neck until I can trust you won’t bite by accident,” he says and tugs at the bottom of Peters hoodie. “Get this off so I can scent you,” he demands.

Peter is completely stunned, but he does as Tony asks and peels himself out of the hoodie. He feels dumb for misinterpreting Tony's intentions, but he doesn't want to seem any more naive than he already does. Between the two of them, Tony knows what to do even though Peter should too, but it's okay. Or at least he hopes so. He trusts Tony, he will show him what to do and hopefully don't think less of him for not knowing.

Tony growls when Peter’s throat is revealed. He buries his nose against it inhaling, a double standard that he's doing this but not letting the boy, but God, it's intoxicating to smell Peter’s like this.   
  
He pulls back and rubs his wrist against Peter’s throat.

“That good, Alpha?” he asks.

"Y-Yes!" Peter gasps, completely lost in what Tony does. Just feeling him so close, on his skin, is mind-blowing. "Please... don't stop." He wants to know what else Tony will do, there's no way to hide it. He wants him badly, despite being scared to mess up.

Tony cups Peters face in his hands. “Alpha,” he murmurs before kissing him hungrily.

Peter feels like he's flying. Tony's lips on him are absolutely perfect and he kisses him back with all his need, hands moving to rest on Tony's hips. He loves everything about it and when Tony finally pulls back, all he can do is whisper one word. "Omega..."

“Alpha,” Tony growls. He feels the heat rising in his blood. God, Peter is intoxicating. “I can smell you everywhere, fuck.”

"I can smell you too, Omega," Peter groans and shudders at the sheer intensity of it. It's such a heavy and rich scent, absolutely perfect and Peter can feel the need for more arise in him. He wants this forever. "Be mine, Alpha," he moans, nails digging into the fabric of Tony's shirt. "Please, I need you, I want you. Be mine."

Tony growls and nods. His need and instincts are taking full control, pushing aside all rational thought and all worried.

“I’m yours, Alpha, you can have me... I need you, Alpha, I need you,” he demands. He rips his own jacket off. “I need you to fuck me,” he growls possessively as he starts tucking on Peter's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. The boy's eyes widen at this, but he allows Tony to undress him, unable to stop him. God, he wants him so much, but he will embarrass himself, he knows it. Tony is not as new to this as he is, he's experienced, he knows what is good and what isn't and Peter --   
  
"Wait, Tony, please..." He grabs one of the Omega's wrists as he reaches for his pants, eyes glued to his own lap. "I... I never... did this..."

Tony groans, God he has Peter all to himself forever. He kisses him again deeply. "God, baby, my sweet baby Alpha, whatever you want, that's how far we go," he assures him.

"I want you," Peter admits, holding tight onto Tony and kissing him back eagerly. Unfortunately, that's all he is sure how to do. What if he can't do it? What if he's not good enough for Tony? He knows the Omega is not an angel, he read all about his past and he feels... inadequate. "I just... don't want to mess up..."

Tony groans at the words and cradles Peter's face gently.

"Peter, baby, don't worry, this is so much better than anything else, you’re... fuck, _this_ is better, whatever happens, it's better," he promises, kissing him against and again, putting Peter's hands on his chest to undo his shirt. He moans hungrily into Peter's mouth.   
  
Suddenly, the door flies open with a loud bang and startles them.

_"Get off Peter right this instant, Stark!"_

Peter instinctively clings tighter to Tony when he hears his aunt's furious voice, which turns out to be a mistake because when Tony jumps up he falls forward and pretty much rolls off the bed. He lands hard on his ass and looks up at May, completely mortified. She's gonna kill Tony, he knows it. He has never seen his aunt so angry before. He can't even speak, it's as if he lost his voice and in a desperate attempt for some sort of reassurance, he turns his head and searches for Tony's eyes.

Tony mentally runs through a list of excuses, crossing off all the ones he knows won't work by the time they hit the floor. He is down to a few maybes but no yes's, so instead of any of those decides on the truth.

"May, I like Peter very very much and I am happy to wait the five months till he is 17 to pursue a relationship with him if that is your wish," he states, looking up at her and hoping she doesn't kill him. He reaches out and takes one of Peter's hands.

When Peter takes Tony's hand, his own is shaking. He needs the Omega's help to get back on his feet, though, and when he stands he leans against him immediately.  
  
"May... don't be mad, please," he says quietly, without looking at her. She knows about her nephew's courtship, even though she doesn't 't like it, so she knows that Tony is important to him.   
  
"You two better not do anything until Peter's birthday!" She glares at Tony, using her best angry aunt glare Peter always gets when he's in real deep trouble. "I can't stop how he feels, but if you dare hurt him again I will make sure not even all your money will save you from me! Understood?"

Tony nods. "Of course," he agrees. Internally though, he’s already thinking about what he is going to do when Peter is next in the lab with him. He wants to know how big his Alpha's cock is, now that he knows Peter wants him this thought won't go away anymore.  
  
"You will not scent Peter again, do you know what trouble that could cause?" May asks angrily and Tony's cheeks go pink. She is right, but his inner Omega whines. He needs his Alpha's scent on him!

"Can he s-"

"No!" May exclaims, glaring angrily and Tony swallows. "Neither can you be alone with him anymore.”  
  
_God no!_ Tony can't do that now he has had Peter's lips on his. He needs his Alpha.

"No!" Peter finally speaks up, leaving Tony's safe arms. He steps up to his aunt, looking lost and determined at the same time. "May, _please_. I know you're worried, but we won't do anything, I promise. We... we won't scent each other, we won't... we won't mate..." he blushes at the word, he can't help it. "Just don't forbid me to see Tony, please! I... you saw what happened earlier... I can't do that..."

May holds up a finger, giving him a strict look.

"I didn't say you couldn't _see_ him, I said not alone. I'll arrange something it with Pepper in the morning," she says.   
  
Tony groans internally. Pepper getting involved in his love life, in an awful way no less, will surely keep the Alpha he knows he is meant to be with away from him. She will not give them a moment to breathe. God, he's going to have to get more sex toys.

Peter feels helpless, all words of protest gone from his mind. If he can't be alone with Tony anymore… no, the thought alone is terrifying him. He walks back over to Tony, fleeing into his arms that make him feel warm instead of cold, and buries his face against Tony's chest. "I don't want to be watched all the time," he sniffs quietly. "She won't give us a second alone, I know it..."

Tony buries his face in Peter's hair, inhaling and hugging him tightly.

"It's going to be okay, it's just five months, it will go by in a heartbeat," he promises, trying to sound optimistic. He shifts so Peter is as close as possible and realizes he has pressed his Alpha's nose against his neck. Probably a very bad idea for such a new Alpha.

Peter is intoxicated by Tony's intense scent, he doesn't even realize it. It's everywhere and it's so strong and powerful. He nuzzles his nose against the Omega's neck, inhaling deeply and shuddering. God, Tony smells perfect, he can't even think anymore. He barely realizes how his hands bury deeper into Tony's shirt when his lips brush over his neck and he lets out a soft moan. Taste... he wants to taste him. Wants to taste his Omega…

Tony gasps as Peter nuzzles at his neck part of him wants to let Peter just bite him. His eyes slip closed as he feels Peter's tongue and the slight brush of teeth. Eventually, though, his own instincts take over and his eyes snap open as he's pulling Peter back by his hair, despite his inner Omega crying out in protest.

"Woah there, Alpha," he says.

Peter feels like he's being ripped out of a trance, a wonderful one that he couldn't shake off, and he looks up at Tony with confusion and a hint of sadness in his eyes. It takes a moment before he understands what he was about to do and he feels utterly ashamed when he does. Tony told him not to bite him and he almost did...  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't think." Even worse is that he still wants it and his eyes wander back down to Tony's neck, to the untouched, soft spot that he knows Tony is defending. It hurts how badly he wants to claim him.

May had stared across the room but now looks pleased that Tony pulled Peter back.  
  
Tony rubs the boy's back slowly.

“It’s okay,” He soothes. “Nothing wrong with your instincts, you just have to learn to control them.”  
  
“How would you feel about wearing a bite guard, Tony?” May suddenly asks and Tony shrugs.

“I have one I made, one that not even Peter could get off. I don’t mind wearing it around him.”

Peter wants to disappear on the spot. A bite guard... because he can't control himself and his instincts. _Like a bad dog._ He buries his face back against Tony's chest, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't even know what he could say to this. It's just so embarrassing.  
  
"If you don't mind, please wear it," May says and nods. "It's safer this way. Maybe with it, you can have some privacy... at least for a while."

Tony smiles, glad at the idea of having some alone time, even if it is only a small amount. Then, he feels the wetness on his chest after a few seconds. His heart clenches and he pulls Peter back to see the tears on his face.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” he asks.  
  
“I’m leaving the door open,” May says before hurrying out to let them talk.

Peter tries to speak, but it's hard to get the words out. He shouldn't be so weak, he shouldn't be such a bother. He shouldn't be such a dumb _child_.

"I... I'm sorry," he finally gets out with a heart-wrenching sob. "It's all my fault... I kept pushing you and now I can't even see you a-alone anymore... I can't even control myself. I'm a horrible excuse for an Alpha." He sinks down on the bed and covers his face in his hands, crying. It's his fault May found out, it's his fault Tony has to wear a bite guard so they can even see each other... he feels so absolutely useless and horrible.

Tony is so shocked by the tears that he lets Peter go and stares for a second. Oh, his sweet Alpha. Tony is suddenly on the bed, lying down and pulling Peter with him, culling his face in his hand.   
  
“Never say that, you’re an amazing Alpha and I am so incredibly lucky. New Alphas just find it hard to control themselves, any Alpha that close to an Omega would have the urge to bite, there’s nothing wrong with you,” he soothes the boy. “You are wonderful Peter, the bite guard will help me too because I wanted to just let you sink your teeth in before...”

Peter sniffs and leans into Tony's touch, his words the sweetest he ever heard, despite feeling completely heartbroken.

"I'm sorry you have to do this... I-I won't try to bite you again, I promise. I just don't want... want you to be mad and... think I'm dumb or weak..." He knows he's weak around Tony, he has always been, even before he found out he's an Alpha. Something about Tony just... disarms him.

Tony kisses him softly. “I don’t think you’re weak, you could never be, Alpha,” he whispers. “When I was one on one with an Alpha in almost any situation I used to wear a bite guard. I do it less now that I have the suits, but I still wear it. Several versions of the iron suit have one built in too.” He pauses. “Instincts are hard to control and easy to give into. I don’t generally trust Alphas to even hug me when I’m not wearing it,” he pauses and hates to mention it but it feels right to. “I even used to wear a bite guard around Cap.”

Peter feels bad that Tony always has to be so careful, it's just not right. "I don't want to bite you if you don't want it," he says quietly, leaning against the Omega. "I don't care how much I want it, I won't... I won't do it..." He knows it's easy said, but he doesn't want to lose control like that again, no matter how tempting it may be. "I want you to... to feel safe with me," he adds in a whisper, almost too quiet to hear it.

Tony's heart clenches and he tilts Peter's face up to kiss him eagerly.

"I know Alpha, but the bite guard can help us both do that, okay?" Tony reassures him gently. "I will feel safe, and you can get used to being near me without biting. This way you can still be close and not worry too much.”

Some new tears roll down Peter's face at Tony's kiss and he wipes them away carefully before nodding.

"I know, I just... I don't want to mess this up. May is already so mad, I don't want you to be too..." He frowns and sighs, looking back into Tony's eyes. "Is it... strange that I wanted you to bite me too?" He doesn't know if it is, there's still so much he needs to learn and it makes him feel so stupid to even ask.

"I'm not mad, baby," Tony murmurs before he kisses Peter passionately again. "Would I kiss you like that if I was?"   
  
Then, he pauses for a moment, thinking. Peter wants Tony to bite him... That's something he never heard an Alpha say before.

"No, it's not strange, it just means you're perfect and not selfish like so many other Alphas," he smiles eventually and kisses him again.

It feels so good when Tony kisses him, Peter can't get enough of it. He tastes like everything sweet, like everything he ever needed and wanted. He can't stop his hands from holding the Omega by his shirt.

“It just feels right," he says breathlessly between kisses. "Like you do... I don't just... want you to be mine." Peter swallows down heavily and forces himself to look at Tony. "I want to be yours too," he whispers.

A surge of thoughts overwhelms Tony for a moment. _Bite him, bite him then he can’t ever leave, he will always crave his Omega. Bite him and he’s yours forever._ Tony’s eyes are fixed on the bare skin but he drags them away.   
  
“God, Pete, you’re perfect,” he shifts to kiss Peter again and groans, shamefully realizing the sensation of slick between his cheeks that must have just come out of him. “Fuck.”

There's so much primal need in Tony's kiss, it makes Peter's head spin. And God, his smell! It's so intense and strong, it makes the boy's insides coil and feel like they're burning. Tony is everything, so damn perfect and he wants him so much it hurts. He can't stop thinking about sinking his teeth into his neck, even though he shouldn't.

"I'll be yours, Omega, and I'll be good, I'll be good for you, I promise." He kisses Tony so frantically his hands are shaking when he cups his face. "Fuck, I want you so much..."

God, Peter’s words. Tony gets wetter and he can’t help the whimper he lets out. He should feel so pathetic but he can't seem to bring himself to care.

“Alpha baby, you got to stop, you’re getting me so wet! Fuck, can you smell it?”

"I can," Peter gasps and still keeps kissing Tony because anything else is impossible. "You smell so good, I can't believe it..." He just wants to take Tony and make him his, make him his Omega forever but he knows May won't let him, she will probably burst back into the room any second and still... he can't get away from Tony, there's no way. He needs him, wants him so so badly. "I love you, Omega," Peter whispers against Tony's lips, pushing himself as close as possible. "You're so perfect, so absolutely perfect..."

Tony actually whimpers again and hates it but fuck, Peter saying that does things to him.

“Don’t say that, Alpha... fuck you’re just making me soak my pants,” he protests weakly. Suddenly, his eyes glint with a plan. He shoves a hand past the back of his pants, pressing his fingers into the slick and then draws them out. He holds them in front of Peter’s face and waits.

Just a few seconds later, Peter's mind simply shuts off. Tony's smell, his slick fingers, so close... so damn close... he lets out a guttural growl and pushes forward, without a word taking Tony's fingers into his mouth and by God, it's like an explosion in his head. He can't stop moaning while sucking the Omega's fingers, hard and desperate for his taste, completely intoxicated and lost in it. It's so perfect, he can't believe it. It doesn't take long before he's rutting against Tony's leg like there's no tomorrow.

_Why is he still wearing pants? His Alpha's cock can’t get in him like this!_ Tony can’t think of anything else as Peter growls and sucks on his fingers and then starts rutting against his leg.   
  
“I can smell what you are doing in there, so stop right now before I call the cops on you, Tony!” May suddenly yells from another room and Tony flinches.

Peter, however, growls at the sound of his aunt's voice. It's a sound so possessive and dangerous that he can barely believe he produced it himself. He finally lets go of Tony's fingers and grabs the Omega's collar, crashing their lips together harshly. Screw her, she doesn't know how it feels to be close to Tony, she would lose it just the same if she were in Peter's shoes.

"You're _mine_ ," Peter growls again, but this time it's an affectionate growl rather than a dangerous one, despite being just as possessive. It's more than just the words itself, it's everything about it that makes it so damn powerful.

Peter's growl makes Tony shiver. Normally, he hates Alpha growls but this time, Tony’s underwear is soaked by yet more slick.   
  
“Peter, fuck,” he manages before being kisses and then Peter growls his possession of Tony. “I’m yours, Alpha, but we-“

“Peter Parker! Did you just _growl_ at me? You know how I feel about growling, absolutely no growling in this house, young man!” May is standing in the doorway, furious. She marches over and grabs Tony’s shoulder, pulling him away, but Peter holds on.

“Let go of him right now, he is not some chew toy!” May snaps at her nepew.

"HE'S MINE!" Peter growls again, insanely furious this time and glaring at May as if he's about to jump her throat. "He's my Omega and you'll let him go right now!" He never talked to his aunt like this and for a moment, May is actually so surprised, her fingers let go of Tony.  
  
"Peter, stop this!" She finally says after a minute of silence, stepping closer. "You're not yourself right now, you don't know what you're doing."   
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Peter snarls and grabs one of Tony's hands to pull him closer again. "He's _mine_ and I won't let you take him from me! I won't! I don't care that you don't like it, _I love him and he's mine_!"

Tony is about to say something to the two Alphas but then Peter's furious possessive statement makes his head spin. God, fuck... why is it so hot? Why does it make him so weak? He is almost composed when Peter pulls him back away. The words that follow make Tony’s hole throb.   
  
Then, though, he sees May’s face, which is full of shock and worry, and he registers with his higher brain functions what he is allowing to happen.   
  
Tony rips his hands away, stepping back. “Peter, I do _not_ belong to you like some kind of toy,” he states firmly. “I don’t appreciate being pulled around or fought over, so you better stop it right now if you want me to call you Alpha again.”

Peter is so thrown off and shocked by Tony's words that his hand just drops. He looks at him with wide eyes, the words still hanging in the air like an ominous, dooming warning. He didn't realize how his own words must sound to the Omega and the way he looks at him hurts more than he can take.  
  
"I... I'm... I'm sorry..." Peter's voice trembles and he knows he needs to get away, now. He jumps off the bed and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him before the first tears fall and then he just lets it happen. He ruined everything... now Tony is mad at him and May is and he doesn't know what to do anymore. He just covers his face with his hands as he's shaken by his sobs, unable to stop them.

Tony rubs his forehead. He knows that Peter is crying because he is so ashamed at what happened, but he had to stop this, there was no other way. For both of them.  
  
Suddenly, May touches his shoulder and he jumps a little in surprise. “Tony, just go home for tonight, your hormones are too high right now to work this out properly and so are Peter's.”   
  
Tony sighs but nods; she's right. He picks up his jacket and puts it under Peter's pillow. Then, he grabs a piece of paper and writes a note that he puts on top of it before grabbing the hoodie he pulled off Peter earlier.   
  
The note reads:

_I know you didn’t mean to Peter, it’s okay. I understand, this evening must have been so fucking overwhelming. It is easy to succumb to your instincts, and there is a time and a place for them, I promise._   
  
_(God you talking like that turned me on like nobody’s business, and it was so tempting to just beg you to fuck me. The car ride back will be so uncomfortable.)_   
  
_Come round to the lab tomorrow and we can hang out, (maybe go on a date?) and talk about all of this when we are both less worked up._   
  
_Your Omega_ _  
_Tony,

_Ps: I took your sweater for... reasons, I am sure you’ll find my jacket helpful for the same reasons._

\-----

Peter is still crying when he notices that something changed. Tony...

"He's gone," he whispers and lets out a desperate sob. Of course he left, he can't blame him after how dumb he acted. It takes all of his strength to push himself up and walk over to the sink to clean his face. When May knocks on the door a few minutes later, Peter flinches and clutches the sink tight.  
  
"Pete? Don't be mad, please, but I couldn't let that happen."   
  
"Just leave me alone," Peter mumbles and shakes his head. "I... I want to sleep..."   
  
May doesn't respond but Peter hears her leaving. When he finally comes out of the bathroom almost thirty minutes have passed and he just drops onto his bed, tears still not dried. He only notices something is different when he suddenly smells Tony and he could swear his scent alone makes his head spin again. He pulls the jacket out from under his pillow and notices the piece of paper when it falls off.   
  
As he reads, Peter clutches the jacket against his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. Tony isn't angry with him, he doesn't want him to be gone! Peter puts the jacket to his face, inhaling Tony's wonderful scent and lays his head down on the pillow, the note still in his hand.   
  
A date... a date with Tony... he never wanted anything as much as this. With his Omega's scent seemingly everywhere around him, Peter closes his eyes and drifts away, his mind replaying everything that happened between them.

\-----

Tony feels bad about just leaving, especially when he knows Peter is upset, but he can't fucking help himself. He gets into the back of the car and shuts the door.

"Friday, take us home," he orders as he desperately rips his pants off.

"I take it it went well Sir?" she responds, but Tony doesn't answer.

He grabs the hoodie and buries his face in the neckline as he fucks himself on his fingers, the memory of Peter still fresh on his mind. "Alpha!" he cries out when he comes, his face flushing pink and his breath going shallow.

\-----

Peter wakes up in the middle of the night from a dream so intense and real that it carries over into reality for a moment. He ruts against his mattress, his face buried into Tony's jacket and doesn't stop even when he realizes he's awake. The jacket is tear-stained by now but Peter doesn't care, it smells of Tony and Tony is who he wants. Tony... his Omega, the only Omega he _ever_ wanted.  
  
He cums with a trembling "Omega!" leaving his lips, crying and ashamed of himself, but his need is undeniable, it's too strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are watched when they meet the next time, but Peter accepts it as long as he can be close to Tony somehow. What he doesn't expect, though, is the panic Tony suddenly goes through and he doesn't know what to do.

When Tony wakes up at 9 the next day, he spends the two hours before Peter arrives fucking himself to three releases on some of his sex toys, in the hope that the Alpha will make him less ravenously horny this way. He then showers and goes to the workshop, starting to work on the upgrade for the little spider that Peter has in his suit.

Peter is incredibly nervous when he finally steps into the tower around 11 and it feels like everyone is staring at him. _As if they know..._ He's being paranoid of course, but it doesn't help calm him down at all. The worst is that he can already smell Tony when he walks up to the workshop and even though he swore he'd stay strong, he can feel his legs shaking when he finally steps into the room. Tony is still working, but the boy is sure he noticed him already, he just had to.   
  
"H-Hey there," Peter gulps, not knowing what else to say after the last night and trying to ignore the images that flash before his eyes.

Tony smelled his Alpha as soon as he stepped onto the floor, of course and fuck, it is such a amazing smell, he can barely compose himself. When Peter greets him, he turns, leaning back against the bench. He's wearing Peter's hoodie and grins at him.

"Hey there to you, too.”

Peter's heart skips a beat when he sees Tony's grin and his own hoodie. He stumbles closer a few steps before realizing what he's doing and forcing himself to stop.  
  
"How are you... doing?" God, why is he so nervous? He expected someone else to be there to watch them, probably Pepper or Happy, but they're alone, so why is he so nervous? It's so frustrating, he just wants to turn around and run.

Tony can see the boy's nerves go wild all over his Alpha's face and holds out a hand.

"I'm doing good now that you're here," he says, smiling. With his other hand he gestures to a screen. "Pepper's there, she is working and listening to music, she will only disturb us if she smells things or if she needs me for something.” he tells him.

Peter walks over and takes Tony's hand, glancing at the screen. So they're watched… he figured. It's probably better this way. He can't be trusted, he proved that. But right now all he really wants is to be close to his Omega, even if they are not really alone. He looks at Tony, his voice quiet and almost shy as he speaks.

"Can I... can I come closer and hold you?" He doesn't want to be pushy, or do something dumb again, but he needs Tony. He needs to be close to him.

Tony smiles, and rolls his eyes playfully, pulling Peter closer.

"Thank you for asking," he says as he slings his arms around Peter's neck and looks down a little at him. "You wanna talk or work first?”

Peter blushes. To be honest, he would be happy to just stay like this until it's time to leave again, but he knows that's not why he's here. He leans his head against Tony's shoulder, facing away from his neck, and sighs.

"We need to talk, but I don't know what to say. I said too much already yesterday, I don't... want to make it worse."

Tony pulls Peter back by his hair and kisses him softly before saying: “Everything you said yesterday I enjoyed, but trust me when I say there is a time and place for you being possessive."

"Y-You... but you said you don't... like those kinds of Alphas..." Peter feels awful for acting as if Tony was his property, it just isn't right. "I... I was just... so scared she'd throw you out and I would never see you again..."

Tony rubs the back of Peter's neck and shoulders comfortingly.

"The time and place is when you are in rut or I am in heat,” he explains gently. "Then I will love it, promise.”

Peter nods and hides his face against Tony's shoulder. He knows he's right and he feels like such a burden to the Omega. He knows absolutely nothing, how can Tony not be annoyed and frustrated? It must feel like he's a horny puppy humping his leg...  
  
"I'm sorry, Tony..." he whispers and clings to the Omega. "I'll learn, I promise... you deserve more than what I am now."

Tony runs his fingers through Peter's hair. "You are far more than I deserve," he says softly. "Everyone has to gradually learn how to control themselves and behave and you are no different, baby, that's okay. There is nothing wrong with you or your instincts."

Peter wants to believe Tony, he really does. He feels good close to him, now even calming down, but he doesn't want to ruin it.   
  
"I don't want to disappoint you, that's all," he says quietly and fumbles on his hoodie Tony is wearing. He can still smell the Omega underneath it, but it's a softer scent today, one that is more soothing than arousing. "I don't want to cause any more problems, you already have too many of those because of me..."

"I’m sure we will cause each other a lot of trouble," he says smiling and strokes Peter’s back. He pulls back the hoodie collar to reveal what looks like bare skin.

At this, Peter turns his head slowly. Tony revealing his neck makes his scent much stronger, but he's surprised to not see the bite guard he mentioned the night before.  
  
"Aren't you... scared I'll try to... bite you again?" The Alpha asks and looks up, already fighting the urge to press his lips against Tony's neck.

Tony grins. "No, baby, because I am wearing something," he says, a hand guiding Peter's lips to his neck. Tony is wearing a slim, see through and indestructible bite guard, one that he has designed himself. However, the smell is still strong as it lets it through without any problems.

Peter can feel Tony's skin beneath the invisible guard, can smell him and even feel his heart beat through this touch alone. Despite knowing better he can still feel the urge to bite, to claim Tony as his, and has to pull his head back to not try and probably break his teeth.

"I wish I wasn't so weak against my instincts," he sighs sadly. "It's not fair towards you. I don't see you as just... a toy."

Tony tips his chin up. "I know, Peter, but I’m pretty used to wearing them, even if May hadn't asked I might, just because I don't want any other Alpha to touch me there. It can be reassuring to wear it," he explains.   
"So try not to feel bad about it, Alpha.”

Peter nods and tries to swallow down his sadness. He's glad Tony never lets anyone touch him there, that he doesn't want an Alpha to claim him. But he had allowed him there, hadn't he? Even if only for a moment...

Peter sighs and looks down, trailing a finger over the smooth guard. "I don't know how any Alpha could resist you, Omega... you are everything I could have ever wished for..."

Tony chuckles and tilts his face up. “I know I smell good, but I’m not really an ‘Omega’ in the common sense. Most Alphas either see me as a passing kink or as something to tame,” he says, almost casually. As if is something he had to accept a long time ago.

"You're strong and know what you want," Peter says and frowns. He never understood why that's something Omegas shouldn't be. Tony is more like an Alpha, that's true, but Peter isn't at all like one, so maybe he just sees things differently. "I would never try to tame you, Tony. You're... you're perfect just like you are..."

Tony kisses Peter, soft and passionately. “And that is one of the reasons why I want you as my Alpha,” he murmurs with a smile. He tugs Peter over to the stool in front of the mini spider, then proceeds to perch on the boy's lap.

Peter realizes the moment Tony sits down,  that he never wants to get used to his Alpha's weight on him. He always wants it to be exciting and amazing and giving him this wonderful warmth in his middle.

"You want me even if I'm so... inexperienced?" He asks carefully, hands resting on Tony's back. "What if I bore you? What if I can't give you what you want and need?"

“You are one of the smartest people I have ever met, you won’t bore me,” Tony replies and kisses him gently. “If anything, I’ll bore you. I’m probably too old and uninteresting for you.”

"How could you ever bore me?" Peter says, nuzzling his nose against Tony's cheek. "I've never been bored since I know you, you're brilliant and incredible and fun and..." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before smiling. "I have never been so in love... and I don't want to be with anyone else anymore."

Tony turns to Peter slowly, running a hand through his hair. “What I am amazed by is that no Omegas your age have snapped you out yet. How many people have proposed to you in the last two months?” He asks.

Peter blinks, surprised by this question. Why would any Omega propose to him? He can't remember anything like that...  
  
"I... I don't even know... how they would do that?" he says truthfully and looks at Tony. "I'm not really the most... desirable Alpha, I guess."

Tony looks at him with wide eyes full of incredulousness. "You have like… dances right? Haven't any Omegas flirted with you to try and get you to ask them out or asked you to one? Or asked for homework help or something like that?" he asks.   
  
Surely there must be a least on other Omega after him? Tony can't imagine an Alpha like Peter not having any admirers.

"I... I do get asked for homework help..." Peter mumbles and frowns. It happens pretty often because that seems to be the only time others even recognize he's alive, Omega or not. But he never thought anything of it, that's just how things always were. "They just know I'll help them because I don't want any trouble... I don't think it's because of that. I'm not really on the popular list in school, you know."

Tony can't believe that no one else is interested in Peter. He brushes his fingers through the boy's hair again slowly.

"When Omegas ask you for help, are you sure they aren't flirting?" he asks, remembering in his own school days where it was a fairly common tactic to get an Alpha's attention. "Playing with their hair, pressing their arm against yours, coming closer than normal and looking up at you from under their eyelashes?"

Peter gulps. Now that Tony speaks about it... those things did happen after he presented, or not? He just didn't realize they were meant in a flirtatious way.  
  
"I didn't know they were... flirting..." he admits ashamed and looks down at his hands. "I didn't feel attracted to them or anything, or reacted to them being close..."

"Oh Peter, you little heartbreaker," Tony laughs, throwing his head back. "All those Omegas so easily brushed aside. Don't tell me it was because you only had eyes for me?” he teases.

Peter's cheeks turn into a darker shade of pink at this question. It's exactly why he never noticed this behavior was flirting, at least he thinks so.  
  
"I... I've never seen them this way," he finally mumbles, hands fumbling with his shirt. "I never reacted to them or their scent, even when they were... very close."

Tony's heart flutters. Could it be that his Alpha was completely unaffected by other Omegas?

"And what about when you were standing close to me Pete, here in the workshop, what did you smell then?" he wants to know, trailing a finger down the boys cheek.

"I smelled... I smelled you..." He closes his eyes and leans against Tony, remembering everything about smelling him for the first time the way he does now. "It smelled like honey and whiskey, like... like warmth. I only ever smelled you like this but... I don't know why."

Tony swallows. "Some Alphas are only compatible with a few Omegas, you know. They can only smell them, not others. It is rare though, you should get tested about that, just to make sure everything is okay with you," he says, gently stroking his hair.

"Why?" Peter asks, not understanding why it should be bad that he only reacts to and smells Tony. "I... I don't want them... I never wanted..." His voice trails off for a moment. He had never been interested in anyone this way, had he? Even when he didn't know he was an Alpha yet, he only ever wanted one person…

Tony lifts Peter's chin up, smiling at the boy. "Finish your sentences, Alpha, or I will never know what you are talking about.”

"I... I wanted you long before I knew I was an Alpha already," Peter admits, shame painting his cheeks pink. He never thought he could be anything more than he was for Tony after they met, but he was ready to accept that, as long as he could be with him in any way. As long as he had him in his life. "I always... feared you would find an Alpha and just be gone and when I found out I am one I just... never thought about anyone else but you."

Tony's heart flutters. He's so touched that Peter wanted him even before he presented. But also, surely Peter should have experience with others? Not just him, Peter has no idea what a real Omega is like. The boy deserves a sweet Omega too look after him, to give him kids. But... maybe he can have Peter for a few years, but not let the Alpha bite him, just love him in this pure, sweet and amazing way. And then, when Peter is older and meets someone better, he can leave Tony, no strings attached.

Peter feels a cold sting in his chest suddenly and drops his gaze, trying to breathe it away but it won't go, it just stays right where it is. Something isn't right, he can sense it...  
  
"I don't care for other Omegas, I really don't," he says quietly, as if he's talking more to himself than to Tony. "Even if I would be a Beta or an Omega myself... I would still... still love you. I would still _want_ you..."

No, no, no, no, no, doesn't Peter see he isn't worth that? Isn't worth that love?  
  
_He'll love you just long enough for you say forever, then be gone_ , a voice inside Tony's head whispers. _He will meet someone who has a similar smell, but who is young and fertile and pretty and run into their arms. Why would he need an Omega like you? What can you give him that he would crave?_   
  
Suddenly, Tony springs off Peter's lap, but only manages a few steps before he is hunched over the bench, trying desperately to breathe. It's like he's being suffocated with no way to stop it.

Peter's eyes widen in shock and he jumps up as soon as Tony is off his lap, scurrying towards him. He's scared, he has never seen him like this before. Did he say something to cause this? Is it his fault?  
  
"Tony? Tony what's wrong?" Peter's voice is shaking as much as his hands when he's putting them on Tony's back and it hurts just seeing him like this, gasping for air and... and panicking for reasons he doesn't know. He feels so helpless, not knowing if he should call someone or stay or if he's just making things worse by being here at all. "Tony, please say something..."

Tony flinches away from the boy's hands and he tries to get back on his feet, stumbling and almost falling.

"Mr. Stark is having a panic attack, Peter. Should I alert Miss Potts? Please stay calm, Mr. Stark's distress will only increase if you let out distress pheromones too."

Peter tries as hard as he can to not start panicking too and nods. "Please alert her, I don't know what to do," he says and kneels down, trying to remember what little bit he knows about panic attacks. "Tony, you have to breathe, okay? It's alright, Friday will call Pepper, please just breathe... it's all good, I promise. Whatever it is, it's... it's okay..." He can hardly contain his emotions and tears but he has to, for Tony. He can't make this worse for him, he just can't.

Pepper rushes out from behind the screen and only a minute later bursts into the room. She sees Peter in front of Tony talking softly and approaches slowly as Tony presses his hands to his eyes.   
  
“Tony,” she calls and makes herself let out a wave of calming pheromones as she reaches him. Tony's hands stop pressing so hard when she lays her hands on his arms. “Tony, it’s just me and Peter here, whatever you are seeing or hearing isn’t real,” she says. “What triggered him Friday?”

“Nothing visible, Miss Potts,” Friday replies.  
  
Pepper looks at Peter and gently asks:   
“What were you talking about before?”

The boy's chest tightens. "I... I just... I just told him I..." Peter can't say it, he can't. Is this why Tony is panicking? Because he told him he loved him and would, no matter what? He can feel the tears in his eyes and backs away from Tony, remembering what Friday said about worsening his panic attack with more distress. When he hits the wall he covers his face with his hands and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't know, I'm sorry..."

Tony’s head snaps up suddenly when he picks up Peter distress. There are so many emotions in his head, but through it all the instinct to comfort his Alpha is stronger than all of them. He pulls himself back on his feet and stumbles across the room, without a word. He scrabbles at the hoodie he's wearing and pulls it off, revealing a tank top beneath it. When he reaches Peter he presents his neck and closes his eyes.

Peter is shaking, but he smells Tony immediately, his warm, comforting scent that eases his own fear and panic. When he manages to open his eyes he sees the Omega, sees him out of the hoodie and... just reacts. He throws himself towards him and buries his face against Tony's neck, inhaling as deep as possible while wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Tony..." he whispers, nuzzling the man's neck and feeling so utterly ashamed of himself. "I didn't want to upset you, I'm sorry..."

Tony is shaking too, but the fact he is comforting his Alpha soothes his heart. He holds Peter and presses his nose against the boy’s neck, inhaling the calming scent and slowly relaxing.

Peter knows they're not alone but his need to be close to his Omega is all the can think about anymore. He kisses Tony's jaw and neck where he can reach him and then, as gentle as possible, the neck guard he's wearing.

"I won't do anything you don't want, Tony... I never would,” he whispers reassuringly.

By now, Tony's brain is coming back online and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

"I know, Peter. It's… not your fault. Just my thoughts," he admits. "I'm sorry."

Peter is so relieved to feel the tension in Tony's body ease a bit that he lets out a weak sigh. He was so scared about him, he didn't even notice he had been crying the whole time. Carefully, he rubs his eyes dry now and kisses Tony's cheek again.

“You're okay, I promise. Just breathe, I won't let anything bad happen, Tony, never."

Tony leans into the touch and breathes, deep and slowly. "Pete, can you do something for me?" he asks softly, almost a bit shy.

"Anything for you," Peter whispers, brushing a hand gently through the Omega's hair. He starts calming down himself, apparently being close to Tony and holding him is more soothing than he expected. "You just have to ask."

Tony takes a few deep breaths before he says: "Could you go to see my doctor, to check that you are okay?" he asks quietly. "Just to ease my mind?”

"Of course I will," Peter promises and kisses Tony's head carefully. "If it makes you feel better I will have Friday make an appointment as soon as possible." Tony's concern about him is touching, he couldn't possibly deny him his wish. Then again, he wouldn't have denied it anyway because Tony had asked…

"Thank you," he sighs and pauses for a moment. He takes a deep breath, then adds: “I’m sorry about having the attack, it was pretty bad… I must have scared you.”  
  
"Boss?" Friday suddenly interrupts and both Tony and Peter look up.

"Yes, baby girl?”

"If I might interject, your reaction to Peter was as strong as you would expect it with bonded mates."   
  
Tony's heart clenches at the statement and Peter stiffens so much, he can't even drop his arms that are still holding the Omega.

"B-But we didn't... we didn't bond!" Every last moment he had with Tony since the night before comes back to his mind but there's nothing, this can't be! "We... we didn't, right, Friday? We are not bonded..."

Tony's hand at once goes to Peter's throat, scenting him without thinking about it to calm him down again.

"Woah there, bucko. Friday isn't saying that," he tells him quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry for causing you distress Peter,” Friday apologizes immediately. “I simply shared this as it indicated an extremely high level of compatibility between the two of you.”

Peter sighs relieved and holds Tony tighter again. If they had accidentally bonded, May would surely kill them. He nuzzles his nose against the Omega's hair again, breathing in. The way Tony scents him is so soothing, it's incredible...  
  
"I'm sorry, I... I think I was a bit shocked..." he admits and chuckles. "But I didn't mean to cause such a reaction Tony, I'm sorry for that."

Tony kisses Peter’s neck as he continues to scents his Alpha, smiling. “It’s okay, I get why that freaked you out after we promised May not to,” he soothes him.  
  
After a few minutes of just sitting like this, Tony exhales audibly and says: “Let’s go get some lunch and relax, Alpha.”   
  
“Tony,” Pepper suddenly speaks up after staying silent for so long. “I hate to say this considering what just happened, but you promised May no more scenting.”   
  
There is a pause and then Tony swears and Peter blushes, running his fingers over the spot Tony touched until only seconds before.

"That's... my fault. Tony just wanted to calm me down, it wasn't... on purpose..." He knows May will be mad about this, she cannot not be. "I'll talk to her, I'll… I'll explain that it was an accident.” Peter looks up with big, sad eyes. "She... she won't stop me from seeing Tony over this... right, Pepper?"

Pepper sighs and steps forward. Tony backs away so she can hug Peter instead.

“Honey, you know that May loves you and wants to protect you, right? She isn’t doing this to hurt you, but if someone smelt Tony on you, you could both get into a lot of trouble.”

"I know that but..." Peter sniffles and hugs Pepper back just as tight. He's glad that she's understanding and not mad at him, especially right now. "I feel good when Tony is there and his scent... it calms me down. It makes me happy. Is that so wrong?"

Pepper rubs his back soothingly. “Of course it isn’t, Peter, I can see how much you and Tony care for each other, but other people will think Tony is taking advantage of you because you are so young.” She pauses. “You would both end up in a lot of trouble if it surfaced.”

Peter hates the idea of Tony getting into trouble because of him, even more because of this. He knows his age is a problem and that it probably won't get better even after his birthday and it hurts to just think about this.

"I... I know," he sniffs and wipes his eyes dry the best he can. "I don't wanna cause any more trouble... I don't want people to think bad of Tony..." He really couldn't care less about himself, it's Tony he's worried about and no one else.

Pepper wipes a tear away from Peter's cheek.

“I promise I am going to try my best to make sure you are happy Pete. Tony isn’t my Omega, but I love him very much and want him to be happy, so smile okay? You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you were good for him.”

Peter nods slowly and tries not to cry again. Pepper is right, of course she is. She's always been protective of Tony, even if he's not her mate. She doesn't want him to get hurt and Peter doesn't want that either.

"Thank you," he says quietly, looking down at his hands. "I... I'll handle May's anger over this. It's my fault after all, it's okay." _As long as she doesn't let it out on Tony_ , he thinks, cringing at the thought alone.

“Tony’s got scent remover shower gel for all the dumb corporate Alphas who he has to hang around, I’ll let it pass this time,” Pepper says softly and gives Tony a knowing look.

"Thank you, Pepper," Peter says, ashamed he even needs this. He doesn't want Tony's scent to be gone, it's the last thing he wants, but there's not really a choice he has. "I guess I'll... take a shower then before I leave." It's still barely noon but he feels like it's a bad idea to stay, even if he wants it badly. This isn't how he hoped this day would go at all.

Tony steps forward and takes Peter’s hand before he can leave though, stopping him.

“Come on, Alpha, let’s go order pizza,” he says, tugging on his hand. Pepper follows after them as he leads Peter into his flat and over to the couch. The boy doesn't protest.  
  
Tony can tell Peter feels deflated, so he waits for him to sit and then lets himself down in his lap. _Peter has a very nice lap_ , he thinks as he nuzzles into his hair.

The boy instinctively wraps his arms around Tony and leans against him. He doesn't want to cry anymore even if he feels like it, but Tony makes it better. He makes everything better. If Peter could just stay like this forever, he probably would.  
  
"I don't know if I can eat anything," he says after a while because nothing else seems to be right to say. "I don't feel hungry..."

Tony kisses Peter slow and gentle, hand soothingly stroking through Peter’s hair.   
  
“We can't have that,” Tony murmurs softly. “You’re a growing Alpha, you need lots of energy for patrol this evening.”

The patrol, right... the one Peter totally forgot about after everything that happened. It doesn't seem that important right now.  
  
"Maybe I can get a bit down," he mumbles eventually, fumbling on Tony's tank. "But my stomach doesn't feel too good, so it might not be a lot."

“That's a start,” Tony smiles and leans down to kiss Peter and for the moment, the Alpha tries to not think about what will follow. Even if it's not for long, he likes it when Tony is close and doesn't want to miss it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter gets attacked during his patrol, Tony comes to his rescue, which leaves the young Alpha extremely embarrassed and mad at himself. It's more than just scratched pride that's the problem and Peter quickly realizes that he's not the only one who has those extreme self confident issues.

Peter looks down at the city beneath him, an hour into his patrol and still no step closer to feeling better about anything. He had hoped that, if he distracted himself enough and did what he enjoyed doing, he would manage to shake his inner confusion off, but it's still as strong as it was before. All he can think of is Tony and what happened between them, of how much it affects him when the Omega is close. It's a nightmare.

With a sigh, Peter jumps off the roof and swings himself through the air - one block, then two, then another. It's so frustrating that his mind keeps going back to Tony, even though it has been doing that for months already. Now it's worse because it's no longer just a fantasy or his imagination. He's drawn even more to Tony now that they've been close. It's all so confusing…

Twenty minutes later, Peter stops a robbery, but the usual excitement and happiness he feels when he does such things doesn't come. Maybe because it wasn't that big of a deal, just two teenage boys trying to rob a store. It's not good enough, it's not… it doesn't feel  _ worthy _ , whatever that means.

The boy's chance at worthy comes shortly after though when he hears a terrified scream. He shoots down, just in time to see a young girl that is cornered by two huge guys in an alley. Yes, this is it. This is good, he can live with that. He swings down and lands right behind them.

“Mind if I join the party?” he asks with a grin.

It only takes him a moment to realize something isn't right when the two guys turn around, but despite his instincts, Peter is actually frozen for a second too long. They are not surprised by his sudden appearance, it seems like the opposite is the case. One of them is smirking and the other looks past Peter, grinning widely. When Peter sees that, however, it's already too late to act. He spins around, ready to attack, and gets hit brutally with something hard right above his ear. The whole world spins for a moment and explodes in white and Peter stumbles a few feet away before his knees give in and he drops to the ground.

“Fuck, do you smell that?” - “That's not him, that's an Omega bitch’s smell.” - “It's hot.” - “Spidey is getting it on.”

Peter hears the voices and they all merge together, words that make sense and don't at the same time. Omega smell? Getting it on? Why… why would they…

_ Fuck, I still have Tony's scent on me! _

The thought hits Peter so hard he starts coughing, which draws the attention of those Alphas back onto him. One of them is suddenly next to Peter and grabs his arm, yanking him off the ground. Peter expects another hit, but instead, the guy is suddenly on his neck and inhales deeply and that infuriates Peter more than he thought it would.

“Get off me, asshole!” Peter growls a warning, dangerous for sure, but the other Alpha just laughs.

“Do you hear that boys?” he grins and pulls Peter up even further. “The little Alpha thinks he can order us around. How about we teach you a lesson, Spidey? One you won't forget and then… hm, what then?”

“Bite me,” Peter grunts, earning another laugh and then he's suddenly thrown against the alley wall, so hard all the air is pressed out of his lungs. When he slumps to the ground the men come closer, cornering him - there are four or eight of them, he's not so sure because his vision is blurry and blood drips into his eye under the mask.

“I think we should pay his little bitch a visit after we're done with him,” a deep voice growls and the words make Peter's stomach turn. They laugh and he tries to get back on his feet, but the second he halfway stands up he's knocked down again by a fist hitting the same spot that was hit earlier. The boy drops to the ground and his ears ring, tears stinging in his eyes.

It's of no use, he can't defend himself. The first blow had hit him too hard to ignore it, he can't see and now he can't even hear anymore, so when he's suddenly kicked hard in the stomach, all he can do is grit his teeth and roll over as blood fills his mouth. Away, he wants to get away, but his body won't obey, he can't move no matter how hard he tries.

Then, one of the Alphas is on him and punches him, a hard blow against his head again and he lets out a gargling scream. The taste of blood is so strong now, it's all he can taste and smell anymore.

_ This is it. This is how you go down.  _

“Tony…”

Suddenly, the weight on him disappears, ripped away as if it's nothing. Peter only halfway realizes something is happening, but he uses the chance he's given for whatever reason and crawls away, or at least he tries. He doesn't make it far before the pain in his head overwhelms him and he leans against the wall. At the noise behind him, Peter finally turns his head and what he sees doesn't surprise him half as much as he'd like i to.

Tony is there. No, not Tony. Iron Man and he's showing no mercy towards any of the four Alphas. They try to fight back, but it's of no use against the force they are faced with and it doesn't take long before their faces are bloody and bruised and they decide they have had enough. Tony doesn't follow them when they start running and Peter is too exhausted to even care. He just rips the mask off his face, finally spitting out the blood and wiping his mouth. The taste still lingers.   
  
"Great Alpha, aren't I?" he asks bitterly and doesn't even dare to look at Tony. "Go on, laugh. Mock me. I deserve it."

Tony’s face plate lifts off, followed by the rest of his suit and steps out of it.

“And I suppose what I just did was perfect Omega behaviour?” He fires back, eyebrow raised as he walks towards him. “Karen, is Peter okay?” He asks.

"Peter has a mild concussion, Sir, but there is no further damage apart from bruises and a few cuts," the AI informs and Peter lets out a pitiful laugh. "He is still scented, though. That's why those men attacked him in the first place."   
  
"Fuck," Peter growls and shakes his head angrily. Why did she have to remind him? He forgot to remove Tony's scent, despite Pepper telling him to. For whatever reason he still forgot.    
  
Feeling even dumber than ever before now, Peter pushes himself up, immediately realizing it was a bad idea to do that because the world starts spinning again. He stumbles and just know he's gonna fall and embarrass himself even further. The ground comes closer way too fast for him to do anything. "Argh,  _ fuck _ !"

Tony immediately surges forward and catches the boy before he can hit the ground, an arm wrapping tight around his waist.

“Steady, Alpha,” He murmurs soothingly, brushing a hand over Peter's face and wiping some blood away from his cheem. “Baby girl, call a car. And hurry.” he orders, frowning.    
  
He’s worried and glad he intervened. That Peter tries to live up to some dumb Alpha stereotype hurts, especially now that he got himself into this kind of danger.

Peter groans, angry at himself that he can't even do this alone, that Tony has to steady him until the car arrives and that he even needs to help him inside. All because he forgot one dumb thing. All because he didn't remove the Omega's scent.    
  
As soon as the car doors close and Tony orders the driver to get them to the tower, Peter curls up against the opposite window. He can still smell Tony, not next to him but on himself, and he doesn't know how he didn't realize it before. It's so obvious, his smell is everywhere...   
  
"I'm so stupid," he mumbles embarrassed, clenching his hands to fists and pressing them against his eyes.

Tony reaches out for Peter and pulls the boy across the car, onto his lap. “It’s my fault too, now stop trying to live up to some dumb stereotype I don’t care about,” he tries to soothe him, wrapping his arms around Peter's body.

"It's not just because of that!" Peter protests and tries to push himself away, but he's still dizzy and doesn't get far. He groans again and drops his shoulders in defeat. "I'm... I can't even defend myself! If you hadn't shown up... I don't know what would've happened. Just because I was so dumb and forgot!" 

He's so angry at himself. This isn't how he wants to be. Okay, maybe it  _ is _ a dumb stereotype but how can he be good enough for Tony if he can't even protect himself? "I'm just a lousy excuse for an alpha," he mumbles and looks down. "I don't deserve being one..."

Tony growls. “You can stop a bus, how many fucking Alphas can do that?” he snaps. “Not that I care about that at all but if you are so fucking insecure I’ll happily remind you.”

"So, I can stop a bus and can't even remember to take a fucking shower to not get myself killed or worse?" Peter barks and feels disgusted for speaking like this to Tony. "Just say it, okay? Say it! I'm a dumb kid and that's all! Everyone thinks it already, I know it, so why not? I should lock myself in a damn cage until I'm thirty, maybe then I won't keep fucking up everything I touch!"   
  
This time he can't hold his tears back and it frustrates him more than he likes.

Tony almost growls again, but this time he stops himself. “You think I’d feel like this for a ‘dumb kid’?” He snarls and holds Peter tight. “Do you think that I’m any fucking better? I barely remember to eat, let alone shower!”

Peter's chest tightens and he tries to swallow down a sob, but only manages to halfway. "I don't know, alright?" he cries and shakes his head angrily. "I don't know anything anymore... it's like everything I want and feel is right isn't... like everything I do is wrong. May is angry and Pepper is now my fucking babysitter and... and I'm making you mad too now." He hates it, his head feels like it's spinning and it hurts and his stomach isn't better and he doesn't know if it's from the concussion Karen said he has or not. He just wants it to stop.

Tony feels a rush of so many different emotions, it's impossible to separate them.

“Do you think it’s easier for me? You --!” Suddenly, Tony pulls away, Peter slipping off his legs. “You make me feel, you make me... ugh!”

"I know it's not easier for you and it's my fault you have to deal with this!" Peter sobs and suddenly feels so cold without Tony's arms around him. He hides his face in his hands. "I should've just kept my dumb mouth shut and not pull you into something like this, I'm sorry..."

Tony can feel himself shaking as instinct and emotions tear him apart. He wants to comfort his Alpha and he wants to just open the car door and run, both of the same time.

“Shut up! Shut up!” He finally shouts, surprised by the anger in his voice. “Just stop it, God, you make me feel so fucking weak! All it takes is seeing you and I want to fucking throw away all the control I have, want to throw away everything just to fucking make you smile! Fuck, I’d let you try and breed me, even though it would be dangerous for my body and probably kill me! Do you know how pathetic it makes me feel? To be willing to do that just so an Alpha would stay?”

It's like someone just smacked Peter across the head with a hammer. His sobs stop immediately and he looks up, staring at Tony as if he's seeing him for the first time. There's so much hurt on his face, he can smell his distress and the panic and he doesn't think, he just moves closer again and pulls Tony into his arms. He hates seeing him like this and it hurts to know that he's the reason for it.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't know, I swear," he says softly, trying to soothe the Omega somehow. "I would never do anything that could hurt you and I would never leave you either... you're not pathetic, not even a bit. You're the strongest Omega I have never met."

Tony lets out a sob into his hand he has pressed to his eyes. “Then why do I want to act so pathetically just to get you to stay? Why do I want to just let you do whatever you want so you are happy? I think you could hit me and I’d come back for more once you smiled at me.”

"I... I would do the same for you..." Peter says quietly, brushing a hand over Tony's back slowly. "When I brought you those weapons you were so happy, you smiled and your eyes lit up and... it made me feel so warm inside. I didn't care if I was hurt getting more, your happiness was worth it for me. I love you, Tony, I really do. I would do anything for you, no matter what it is."

“Shut up, you aren’t meant to love me!” Tony growls. God, Tony feels like he is being torn apart. “I’m not worthy of it! Do you know what I am Peter? I’m a chewed up piece of gum, a used piece of tape! Do you know how many people I have had sex with? You can’t want a mate who has been passed around like that! Not to mention that I can’t do anything an Omega should be able to do, apart from being pathetic.”

"Will you stop saying such things about yourself?" Peter growls, he can't help it. "I know about your past, okay? And you know I didn't even kiss anyone before you! I'm like a fucking puppy who knows nothing, don't you think you deserve more than an Alpha who doesn't even know what to do? I still love you, just because I  _ do _ ! You're smart and strong and kind and protective and you make me happy when you just look at me!" He's silent for a moment, not sure if what else he wants to say is going too far or not. When he speaks again, his voice is almost quiet. "You're the perfect Omega for me, even if you can't do everything others can do... there's ways around that if it ever becomes necessary..."

Tony hates how perfect Peter is and how little he deserves him, but still wants him.

“You can learn how to be good, I can’t unfuck those people,” he says and shakes his head violently. “One day you’ll be the perfect Alpha and I’ll just be older and less desirable and you’ll leave and I will let you go when you tell me to because I’ll be too in love to argue with an Alpha who is so perfect that he’s realised I’m not a proper Omega!”

Peter's heart feels like it's bleeding. He can't believe Tony thinks so low of himself or that his past means he would love him any less. "Tony..." he says softly, laying a hand on the Omega's back. "I would never do that to you, no matter what happens. I don't want a different Omega, don't you see that? You're perfect to me and even in twenty years you will still be perfect." He wants to take those horrible thoughts away from Tony so much, he doesn't deserve to torment himself like this. "I wish I could show you that I mean it... I don't want you to think like that."

Tony is shaking. “Whatever I did, people will still talk about how I liked it in bed with so much enthusiasm... God, when I was 20 it felt liberating, to be in control and to not care, but I still cared somewhere, and it builds up...“ he manages to say. “It builds up and sometimes just wanting to touch myself makes me feel filthy and dirty and wrong. When I grew up, Omegas weren’t even really meant to actively desire sex!”

"Does that mean you don't deserve someone who loves you for who you are?" Peter asks. It hurts to hear how much this troubles Tony, it's not fair. "I don't have experience yet, but I like you just like that. I'm scared to be in control, I'm not good with it, I never was. Everyone laughed when I was always the weakest, betting when I'd finally turn out to be an Omega. They still laugh and say I'll end up alone because no one wants an Alpha who can't take the lead or be in control. Give it twenty years without knowing you, I would still be as inexperienced and lonely as I am now without you... where's the difference?"

Tony shakes his head, still trembling so much it even shows in his voice. “Better a nervous Alpha than an Omega whore,” he whispers. “A charity once sent my donation back with a note, saying:  _ ‘We don’t want money you made through selling your body’ _ .  I gave it to some other charity right after but I could believe they just threw it away like that, that they hated me that much for enjoying sex.”

"Tony... please don't hurt yourself like this," Peter says gently, tears rolling down his cheeks as he buries his face in the Omega's hair. "They are just cruel, that doesn't make them right. There's nothing wrong with you, there's nothing wrong enjoying sex or wanting to be in control, Omega or not. Please don't think I shouldn't love you because of your past... I love you just the way you are and I won't stop because someone might not like it, I promise."

“What... what made me panic earlier was thinking that once you’d met other Omegas properly, ones you could smell, you'd just drop me,” Tony sobs, leaning against Peter. “That you’d stay just long enough for me to think it's forever and then you'd just leave. That I'd have to not bond with you, or do it knowing you’d leave me...” Tony let's out another sob, gasping for air. “I can’t… I can’t do that Peter… have you leave me like that. I can’t, I’d want to die...”

"Tony, look at me, please," Peter says gently and cups Tony's face with one hand. "I would never do that to you, no matter if I suddenly smell all other Omegas and they smell like strawberry cheesecake or whatever. I don't  _ want _ them, okay? I want you, no one else. I cannot live without you, Tony. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last before I fall asleep and that won't change."

Tony sobs quietly. He knows he shouldn’t believe it, that it's too good to be true, but he wants to so badly. He grabs his tie, undoing it and his first shirt buttons.   
  
“F-Friday remove the bite guard,” he orders with a trembling voice.

“Sir, I don’t think that this is a good idea, in this state.”

“I don’t care!” the Omega snarls. “Get it off, now!”   
  
There is a pause and then the bite guard disappears. Tony turns so he is straddling Peter's lap, facing him.

“Scent me, Alpha,” he pleads, tears still running down his cheeks. 

Peter is immediately hit with a wave of Tony's scent that almost knocks him out. It's so strong, so intense, it's all he can sense anymore. That and Tony's wonderful weight on his lap.   
  
With a trembling hand, Peter does what Tony did with him before, scenting the Omega for the first time. As he does, he leans forward, sealing Tony's lips with his in a deep, longing kiss. He takes his time to make sure to do this right and when he pulls back, he feels that he's starting to calm down himself.    
  
"My perfect Omega," he whispers, adoring eyes looking at Tony's. "I love you so much..."

Peter’s pheromones are rubbed into Tony’s skin and his body takes them in, producing a heady rush of dopamine, that intensifies as they kiss.    
  
“Alpha,” Tony breathes when they pull apart. “Don’t be stupid and think you have to live up to some Alpha standards for me. If you were like that, I wouldn’t be here,” he says softly, pressing their bodies together.

"That's just what you make me want to do," Peter smiles and loses himself in the incredible feeling of Tony's body against his. "Do dumb things to prove myself worthy of you, to impress you." He can't take his hand away from Tony, thrilled by the thought that he's scenting him, that the Omega wants this. It's absolutely overwhelming. "I'm so glad you are here, Omega..."

Tony flicks his forehead. "Well, stop it," he says rolling his eyes before grinning. "I'm glad you're here too, underoos,” he cocks.

Peter chuckles and nuzzles his nose against Tony's cheek before kissing him again. God, he could kiss him all the time, it just feels so amazing.

"Pervy old man," he teases back, still looking at Tony as if he hung up the stars in the sky. "I never want to let you go again."

Tony laughs and pokes his alpha side.  "Brat," he fires back. "You have to learn to share, with the other Avengers at least," he jokes.

Peter knows that Tony isn't talking about sharing him as an Omega, of course, but the thought makes him grab Tony's hips a bit tighter and he has to fight the growl that builds up in his chest. He doesn't want to treat Tony as a toy, but he wants him to be his and  _ only _ his.   
  
"As long as they behave," he finally says, remembering Tony telling him he wore the bite guard around Steve for some time in the past.

Tony laughs at the hands tightening, but is surprised about the control in Peter’s voice. 

“Don’t worry, kid, you ain’t got no competition from them,” he laughs. “They either prefer girls or just got the omega of their dreams back.”

"Yeah..." Peter says quietly, almost dreamy, his fingers curling against Tony and shoving under his shirt slightly. "I can imagine how  _ that _ feels." Then, he suddenly realizes the problem with all of this. "But... I can't show anyone how I feel, can I? They would not take it well..."

Tony strokes through his hair gently. "Yeah, probably best we don't tell anyone, some of them are real sticklers for the law, especially Vision at the moment. So we have to control ourselves around them, okay?"

"Okay," Peter sighs sadly and nods, still holding onto Tony. He doesn't want to reveal anything to the others, he's terrified of what might happen if he does. He can't live without Tony anymore... "Can I... stay with you tonight?" he asks after a while, head resting against Tony's shoulder. "I don't know if I can go back home right now."

"Oh we are going to get in so much trouble with your aunt," Tony chuckles as he kisses Peter slow and dirty, guiding the boy through it carefully. "You wanna know something alpha?" he asks when they part, his voice low and dark.

Peter loves the way Tony kissed him, it made every cell in his body flare up. When the Omega pulls back he smiles and chuckles too, he can't help it. "May will kill me..." But he doesn't care about his aunt right now, she's already mad at him anyway. "But tell me, Omega... I wanna know."

Tony chuckles and kisses up Peter's jaw. "Yesterday, I got in the car and was so desperate, I fucked myself on my fingers so hard,” he groans and straddles his lap. God, Peter's suit is so thin, he knows that if his cock hardens he will be able to feel it.

Peter inhales sharply, gritting his teeth and trying not to imagine Tony fucking himself like that. It's totally useless, it's all his mind can produce. "Fuck, Omega," he growls low and pulls Tony tighter against him, face buried against his neck. "I dreamed of you last night... of taking you, fucking you until you screamed... I came so hard when I woke up..."

"Alpha, I want to see that baby,” Tony moans, rolling his hips slowly. “I'd like to see you try to make me scream. Didn't scream this morning when I brought myself of think of you three times, you think you can do better than the cocks I designed myself?”

"God, I'd love to find out," Peter groans and can't help but buck his hips up. Tony talking like this gets him so hard so fast, it's incredible. "You would sound so fucking perfect when you scream, I just know it. Fuck, Omega."

Tony groans when Peter thrusts his cock up, the hardness pressing against his ass perfectly.   
  
Suddenly, Tony reaches down and holds Peter's hips to the seat, "You know what I like Peter?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Tell me," Peter all but breathes, Tony's hands on his hip making him feel like he's burning. God, what's happening to him? Why is he so weak when Tony is close? He can't think of anything other than having him. "Please, tell me..."

Tony grins. Peter is so fucking perfect, it's a miracle he's all his.

"I like it when they are, still," Tony drags his teeth over Peter's ear, moaning seductively.    
“When they are obedient for me," he pauses. "You think you can do that, baby Alpha?”

Oh God, this is the hottest thing Peter ever heard, he can feel himself grow even harder at Tony's words. "Fuck yes!" he moans, pressing his fingers against the other's skin. "I... fuck..."

Peter's reaction is perfect, how did Tony get so lucky? He kisses Peter hungrily, grinding down. "Alpha, how far do you want to go?" he asks while throwing his own jacket off.

How far, fuck, Peter wants to go to hell and back. He swallows down hard when Tony throws his jacket away, pulling him into another needy and heated kiss. "Everywhere, Omega," he growls and grinds against Tony. "I want you to fucking use me..." It feels wrong saying it like that but it's exactly what he wants. He wants to be Tony's, he wants the Omega to dominate him in every way he wants.

Fuck, he should go slow for his Alpha, for his sweet Alpha who has already forgotten not to move. But Peter is so perfect, so willing, he's everything Tony needs and so much more, it's impossible to go slow.   
  
Tony attempts to disable his suit, forgetting that Peter himself has to do it. "Get this thing off, Alpha," he growls when he realizes his mistake.

Peter didn't even notice he still wore his suit, but he immediately disables it at Tony's command. Fuck, it's so hot when his Omega is dominant, he can barely breathe anymore.

He should have  _ something _ in him tell him to stop this, but there is nothing. Tony touching him is like a firework in his body and he can only try to breathe. He wants him so much, so fucking much.

"Omega... I need you..."

Tony gets his shirt off and sends it away just like his jacket, forgetting about it just seconds after it's gone. 

"Alpha, I am going to suck your cock, and you are going to be good and still for me, understood? If you move, I'll stop," he tells him as he sinks to his knees in the footwell and starts pulling the suit down over Peter's hip.    
  
And that's exactly the moment the door is ripped open, and a loud, furious voice fills their ears.

" _ Tony what the fuck?" _ It is Rhodey and he looks damn pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rudely interrupted by Rhodey, things go slightly sideways until Tony and Peter are finally alone again, with the Alpha still hurt from his unpleasant encounter earlier that evening. There’s a very strict ‘no sex’ rule in place, but lucky for both of them, Tony was never one to follow rules and knows just how to bend it to his advantage.

Peter doesn't even realize what's happening before he can suddenly feel the cold air hit his skin. Then, he jerks and pulls his suit back up, blushing so hard it feels like his face is on fire.   
  
Fuck fuck fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen! Why are they always stopped? Why does it get worse every time? The last time May interrupted them and now it’s even worse with Rhodey catching them like this. He's completely frozen, just staring at Rhodey and with his heart hammering in sheer horror.

Tony growls, this time unable to hide his own frustration.

"Shut the door!" he exclaims. 

"No fucking way, Peter is sixteen, Tony! What the hell are you thinking?"

"That we want each other too fucking much to wait five months just to get his cock into my mouth!" Tony yells furiously. "Now go talk to Pepper, and leave me and my fucking Alpha alone!"

"Pepper knows? No way would she would let this happen without boundaries in place!" he snaps. 

Tony growls. "Friday, what rules did Pepper set up?"

"No Sex," Friday manages before Tony can stop her and Peter’s chest feels like it’s trying to suffocate him.

_ Why, Friday, why? _ Peter thinks and feels like he's about to burst into tears. This is horrible, he just wants Rhodey to disappear and for Tony to hold him. It’s like they are cursed!   
  
"Tony..." He whispers, pressing his suit as tight against his chest as possible. "Omega..."

Rhodey rubs his forehead frustrated. “God, Tony, you are going to kill me one day! Out you come," he states leaning into the car, grabbing Tony by his arm. And then, he starts pulling him out.    
  
Tony's heartbeat spikes. The grip is strong, he can’t possibly break it without the suit, and by accident, instinctively as he is ripped away from his Alpha, he does something he can count on one hand the amount of times he has done.    
  
He lets out an Omega distress wail.

Peter feels like something in his chest bursts. All his fear suddenly disappears as his body switches to high alert.  _ Tony. _ Tony needs him, his Omega needs him! He presses a hand against the spider on his suit, not even waiting for it to fit around him again fully before throwing himself out of the car.   
  
"Let him  _ GO _ !" he shouts and grabs Rhodey's hand that still holds Tony. His grip is so tight, it leaves the man no choice but to let go and the second he does, Peter is on his knees, catching Tony before he can hit the ground.   
  
" _ Omega _ ... I'm here, it's okay," he says soothingly, pulling Tony closer to him. " _ I'm here _ ..."

Tony barely registered even making the sound and starting to reach out for Peter when suddenly Peter is in front of him. 

Rhodey lets out a noise of pain and lets go and Tony's body decides to be useless and slumps, but Peter catches him, pulling him close and he can't help but lean into the embrace, heart rate slowing as he breathes in Peter's scent.

"Fuck," he whispers.

Tony's distress is painful for Peter, he can't stand seeing his Omega like this. Wrapping his arms tight around him he sits down and pulls the Omega into his lap, hands brushing over his back as he whispers to calm him down. "I'm here, Tony, I won't go anywhere, I promise..."   
  
He turns his head after a moment and glares at Rhodey, a man he usually has all possible respect for, but right now feels nothing but anger towards.   
  
"If you try this again I will fight you," he warns him with a growl, gritting his teeth and holding Tony possessively. "Get Pepper here,  _ now _ . I will try to calm him down."

Tony's mind has mostly returned to rights and he lifts his head, looking at Peter.

"Wow there, Bucko. I don't think I’m the one that needs to calm down," he says soothingly. His hand starts massaging the back of Peter's neck. "Nice deep breaths for me, Apha, no need to be so angry. I am okay, promised," he murmurs.    
  
"You okay, Rhodey?" Tony asks after a moment, without turning around. "Sorry about the distress cry, Peter is kind of sending my instincts through the roof right now," he explains apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Rhodey huffs and rubs his wrist slowly. "I knew he was strong, but damn. He nearly broke my wrist."   
  
Peter wants to calm down, for Tony, and at the same time he wants to punch Rhodey for hurting his Omega and for trying to take him away from him. He turns his head away to not fuel his anger more, Tony's touch and words soothing him slowly.   
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbles and rests his head against Tony's chin. "I thought he hurt you and I... I panicked. I don't want anyone hurting you..." He holds Tony tight, trying not to get angry or cry again.

"That was a very restrained reaction to hearing my distress cry," Tony tells him fondly, kissing his Alpha’s forehead. "Rhodes, tell him what Pepper did when we were dating and she heard it for the first time," he requests.   
  
Rhodey laughs at that. "She broke the guy’s hand and then pushed him down the stairs," he states. “He even threatened to sue both of you before she made it clear she’s going to destroy him if he so much as dared.”   
  
"So, you should be thanking Pete for not crushing all the bones in your wrist," Tony smiles and looks at Rhodey amused.

"Oh, I am," Rhodey laughs and shakes his head. "But I'd rather not have it worse."  
  
"I _wanted_ to make it worse," Peter growls quietly and looks at Rhodey over Tony's shoulder. It's a statement and a warning and his eyes show exactly that. "The only reason I didn't was because I wanted to comfort my Omega."   
  
Rhodey blinks for a moment and Peter can't suppress the smile that's hidden behind Tony. He lets out a noise that's somewhere between a growl and a purr when Tony's hand rests on his back and finally looks away.  
  
" _My_ _Omega_ ," he whispers and closes his eyes.

Tony shouldn't find this behaviour so endearing and hot. He rubs Peter's back slowly.

"My Alpha," he responds fondly. “I'm honored, but try to be civil with Rhodey, he is our friend," Tony reminds him and Peter nods slowly, leaning against him.   
  
"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Peter still has a concussion," she states. “You might want to get him checked out.”   
  
Tony swears and tries to stand, but Peter's arms won't let him. "We have to go, sweetheart," he coos the boy, who clings to him only tighter in response, pouting.

“Don't go... don't go away..." he says quietly, hiding his face. He didn't even hear Friday, all he hears and focuses on is Tony's heartbeat because it's nice and calms him down. He's still so scared of being separated from his Omega again, it's like his arms stopped obeying him. "Stay with me, please, Omega..."

Tony's heart throbs and he tilts his Alpha's chin up, kissing him sweetly.

"Shhh Alpha, we are going together, I promise," he murmurs. "You hurt your head remember? We need to go get that checked out, no one will separate us."

Tony's words ring a bell in Peter's head. He got hurt, didn't he? Peter completely forgot about that. But Tony promised to not go away, he promised. "Okay, yeah," he mumbles and loosens his grip around Tony's waist. He shoves himself away a little, but still keeps his hands on him. "Just... just stay with me... please."

Tony stands and pulls his Alpha up supporting him carefully.   
  
“Of course, I’m here,” he murmurs.  “Let’s get you up to the medical lab, okay?”

Peter nods and he's utterly glad for Tony's help. In the car he was too distracted to realize the state he was in, but now that's he's forced to walk it becomes clear. He's slightly nauseous and his head hurts like hell and his steps are anything but steady. Tony leads him up to the medical lab and he holds onto him as tight as he can, even after Tony sits him down. "I'm scared, Tony... what if there's more? What if there's really something wrong with me?"

Tony is suddenly very grateful they were interrupted, Peter is in no state to get a blow job, or anything else for that matter. He helps him  lay down, gently brushing a hand through his hair.

"It is going to be okay, Alpha," he says softly. He squeezes his eyes shut and releases a relaxing pheromone to help Peter calm down. "Come on, release the suit so we can take it off and scan you," he smiles.

Peter breathes in slowly and pushes the little spider symbol again. Tony's presence helps him calm down and he can allow him to get him out of the suit, even though he keeps brushing his fingers over Tony's hands whenever he can. He closes his eyes when he's scanned, one hand holding Tony's almost desperately. He can barely control himself, but he keeps focusing on his Omega and on the soothing effect he has on him the best he can.

Tony strokes Peter's hand, and then his hair once the scan is done. 

"Mr. Parker's body has already started healing, Sir. I recommend he takes this medicine -” Two pills are dispensed into a cup. "- and takes bed rest. It would beneficial if you stayed with him Boss, in case he wakes up feeling unwell." Friday tells him.   
  
Tony smiles at Peter. “See? Everything is okay and I've got to stay with you, doctor's orders."   
  
"You sure you can handle being in a bed together?" Rhodey asks. Tony shoots him a dirty look.

"Of course I can," he growls, "But if you think I'm a total asshole let me reassure you. Baby doll, feel free to alert Rhodney if Peter and I start having sex within the next 12 hours, and I require Rhodey over there to override the protocol," he orders. 

"Sure, boss," Friday replies dutifully.

Peter is so relieved he can stay, he almost isn't mad at Rhodey's insulting comment or its consequences. He let's Tony help him sit and takes the cup from him.   
  
"Are you really staying with me?" he asks and looks up hopefully.   
  
"No sex!" Rhodey immediately says and Peter turns his head very slowly.   
  
"I'm trying to keep seeing you as a friend, I really do, but you're not making it easy for me today," he says as calm as he can and still, there's a dark and dangerous tone in his voice. "I know, alright? No sex."   
  
Then, Peter turns back to Tony and leans forward so only he can hear him. "We're only talking about actual sex, right? Touching is okay?"

Tony presses his lips against Peter's ear, grinning. "I'll adjust the meaning in Friday's code as needed, sweetheart," he promises.    
  
He then looks back at Rhodey. "You, stop pissing my alpha off, he is meant to be relaxing. Now get lost before I get angry too!” he orders.

Peter tries his best not to laugh and then wraps his arms around Tony's neck so he can lift him up.   
  
"I love it when you're like this, it's so fucking hot," he whispers in his ear and let's go enough to stand. Then, he clears his throat and looks up at him. "Can we go? I need water for this and I'm really tired." Not that he is actually tired, but he wants to be alone with Tony again.

Tony nods, pulling Peter to his feet carefully.    
"Come on darling, you'll feel better in a proper bed.”   
  
"No sex," Rhodey reminds them, pointing at Tony. Tony replies by giving him the finger.    
  
Peter is led to a room he has never been in before, Tony's bedroom. There's a very large king sized bed, one that most nights Tony feels lonely and lost in, but having Peter in there with him will be so much better.

Peter loves Tony's bedroom from the moment he sets a foot into it. Tony's smell is everywhere and it's so strong and intoxicating he can barely stand straight. Tony helps him sit down and while he gets him a bottle of water, Peter can't help but run a hand over the sheets. This is where his Omega sleeps, this is where he slept the night before, after finding out Peter had courted him. He wonders if he did the same thing on his own bed last night that he did in his.

Tony kisses Peter’s forehead when he returns with the water bottle. He gives it to Peter and strokes his hair.   
  
“Just relax, Alpha,” He murmurs softly. “Tell me if you need anything.”

Peter gives him a thankful look and quickly opens the bottle to get down his pills. He wants that out of the way before he forgets. After putting the cup and bottle onto the nightstand he looks up again, trailing a finger down Tony's neck. "I only need you, Omega," he purrs in his sweetest voice. "You and you and you..."

Tony shivers as Peter’s finger trails over his scent gland. He manages to laugh and leans down to kisses his cheek.

“So sweet, Alpha,” he murmurs toeing off his shoes, leaving him in only his trousers and socks.

Peter shoves himself back so Tony has space, but his eyes never once leave the Omega as he moves. He can't believe how lucky he is, how absolutely blessed. "You look so damn hot, do you realize that?" Peter asks and chuckles when Tony looks at him. "Just...  _ fuck _ ."

“Pete you’re meant to be resting, let’s just… lie down, okay?” Tony says with a thick voice.

Peter pouts because Tony is right, but when he scoots closer and snuggles against his side, he's smirking again already. "Doesn't mean you're not hot as hell," he shrugs. “Just a fact.”

Tony laughs and kisses Peter’s cheek. “Right back at ya, Alpha,” he grins.    
  
There is something under his pillow that he carelessly pulls it out before realising that it’s a large sex toy, one he tried to relax himself with in the morning before meeting Peter.

Peter bites his bottom lip as his eyes widen slowly. "Someone's been naughty, I see?" he teases, running a finger over Tony's chest. Those images of Tony fucking himself come back and he can't help but let them.

Tony swallows, he’d intended on being good, but...   
  
“Fucked myself with it to three orgasms this morning, Alpha,” he says thickly, smirking at him. “Just to keep my hands off of you. Didn't work it seems.”

"Would you do it a fourth time? For me?" Peter asks  before he can stop himself, blushing immediately. But fuck, he wants to see it, he wants to see Tony like that. He can't do it himself, but maybe... "I mean... we wouldn't have sex, right?" He's so pushy and he hates it, but he seems to lose his filter around Tony.

Tony swallows hard. “Baby girl, the order from earlier, I want to redefine a variable in your system.”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Sex only includes penetrative sex, cock in ass, nothing else. You got that?”    
  
There is pause and then… “Of course, Boss,” Friday agrees, sounding very disapproving.    
  
Tony swallows and turns back to Peter. “What do you want to do, Alpha?”

Peter doesn't know what excites him more, Tony being so ready to use every possible loophole, the way he looks at him or what he's willing to risk for him. He leans forward and kisses Tony before answering, needing to taste him so badly it hurts. He wants everything from him.   
  
"I'm yours, Omega," he groans when he pulls back, his eyes finding Tony's dreamy and hooded. "I'm yours to do with as you please..."

Tony groans and squeezes his thighs together. “Fuck, Pete,” he groans and kisses him hungrily. “God, after taking the high ground with Rhodey you drag me down into the dirt again,” he growls. “Unbelievable.”

Tony's growling does things to Peter he can't comprehend and he doesn't want to stop it. And his kisses just blow his brain right out without any questions. "Don't you love it dirty?" he growls himself, trying to not dig his nails so deep into Tony's hips that he breaks through the skin. "Don't you want to use me, Omega?"

“Fuck, yes! God, you tell me if you feel worse, you hear me?” He demands.

"I will, I promise I will!" Peter loves it, he just loves Tony's demanding and dominant way so much. "P-Please, Omega... I need you!"

Tony puts the toy in Peters hand and undoes his own pants as he stares at the bulge in Peter’s underwear, he’s almost drooling, his hole most certainly is already.

“You wanna taste my slick again, Alpha?”

"Oh God, yes!" Peter moans, his cock jerking just from the thought of this. When he sucked on Tony's fingers it had been the most arousing thing imaginable, he wants it again so much. "You taste so fucking good, Omega."

“Give me your fingers,” Tony commands as he pushes his boxers off, revealing his cock and palming it roughly.

Peter obeys without questioning Tony, holding out a trembling hand for him to take. He's so fucking hard already it starts to become uncomfortable, but he wants this, he needs this. "Let me taste you, please," he murmurs huskily.

Tony takes his hand and pulls it into his pants, sliding it over is ass. “Come on, Alpha, put your fingers in me and let me ride them,” he orders.

Peter gulps and does as he's told and by God, he's nearly fainting from how slick and hot Tony is for him. And the smell... it's everywhere, he can taste it on his tongue and can't help but moan when he pushes his fingers in deeper. "You feel so good, Omega..." he moans, trying hard to breathe.

Tony gasps as his Alpha pushes his fingers into him. “God, you feel that Pete? So wet for you...”

"I feel it, fuck, I feel it." Peter tries not to move, to stay still, but he can't stop himself from leaning closer. He can push his fingers all the way in like this and he's never felt anything like this. "Fuck yourself on them for me, Omega," he growls low and shakily. "You know you want it."

Tony reaches for Peter, he smirks. “Be careful how you speak to me, Alpha, otherwise I might decide against sucking your cock,” he tells him, grinning as he starts to fuck himself.

Peter's face flushes but he can't protest. As soon as Tony starts moving he is lost, there's no other word for it. His Omega is leaking so much, every movement makes the most obscene and gorgeous noise and Peter can hardly catch his breath enough to stop moaning. His cock is throbbing by now and it's just too good to care. "Fuck, Omega..." he breathes.

Tony grins, seeing the way he is wrecking Peter, is intoxicating. Peter so aroused and he smells so strongly.    
  
“Just two fingers, Alpha? Come on, give me something better,” he complains as his hole makes wet, slick sounds.

Peter follows his request, knowing from the size of his toy that Tony is used to much more. Instead of two, he uses three fingers this time, not bothering to go slow because Tony fucks himself onto them immediately. The world spins for a moment before he can catch himself again and his breath goes shallow against Tony's chest. "Is that... better, Omega?" He asks with a husky whisper, unable to raise his voice.

Tony groans at the three fingers. “God yes, Alpha, yes fuck... can’t wait till I can have your cock,” he moans.

Peter shudders at the thought, his cock jerking and leaking and he lets out an almost whining sound. "You're gonna feel so good, Omega. I can't wait either." He's only half there anymore, caught somewhere between fantasy and this incredible reality and the rich, thick smell around them. "I'm gonna cum just from this if you keep going..."

Tony laughs. “Oh, we can't have that, I haven’t even seen your cock yet. Get your boxers off. Talking of underwear, we need to get you better ones, Alpha,” he teases him.

If it would be anyone but Tony, Peter would refuse. But now he pulls his underwear off with his free hand, revealing what his Omega wants to see. He's blushing still and doesn't look up, instead he buries his face against Tony's chest and waits for something bad to happen. Tony is probably used to so much more, to much bigger Alphas, so he instinctively fears his reaction.

When Tony looks down, however, he groans. Peter’s cock is a good length, but God, is it thick!   
  
“Fuck, Alpha,” he groans. “So thick… is your knot even thicker than that? I think that could be the fastest cock I have ever taken.”

Peter is shocked by Tony's reaction, but his cock gives a twitch at the praise and he can't help but moan softly against him. "It's... it's thicker, yeah," he mumbles, too embarrassed to actually look up. He swallows before speaking again, almost whispering now. "Do you... do you like it?"

Tony grabs Peter’s chin and kisses him passionately. “Fuck yes, Alpha, how will I wait five months for that?”

Peter's eyes flutter shut when he feels the relief watch over him and he wishes so much he could just skip the next five months. It's frustrating and it's not fair, to neither of them. When they part, he finally looks at Tony again and he could swear he became even more attractive over the last minutes with his eyes so dark from lust and the hint of red on his face. 

"You'll be the only one to ever have it, Omega," he groans and tangles a hand in Tony's hair. "Now or in five months, it's yours. Only yours."

Tony moans and wraps his hands around Peter’s cock.

“Mine,” he growls. “So good, Alpha, fuck... that will stretch me out so much.” He rides Peter's fingers harder. “You gonna be good for me, baby?” he asks.

Peter literally cries out when Tony's hand is on him, it's impossible not to. He's feeling so much and it's so intense, it's overwhelming him completely. "I'll be good for you," he mutters, hardly able to get the words out right. "I'll be good, I'll be good, just... just keep touching me, please..."

Tony grins, pumping his cock gently. “Come on, Alpha, put the toy in me,” he encourages.    
“It’s not as thick as you, but it will have to do for now.”

Peter hates pulling his fingers out but it's like an instinct he follows. Leaving Tony's heat is like losing something special and precious, but he follows his request and then almost frantically grabs for the toy next to him. When he pushes it in, he does it slowly, so Tony can get the most out of this. The Omega stroking him makes it no easier to keep his hands steady.

Tony’s back arches as the toy slips in. “Fuck! Pete, God, just like that, yes,” he moans, hands squeezing around Peter’s cock.

"I'll have to fuck you senseless with this if you make me," Peter growls, throwing his head back. He would give anything to fuck Tony, to feel this incredible heat clench around his cock. "P-Please... Please Tony... anything, please..."

Tony thrusts his hips back, taking the rest in greedily. He at once wiggles back, moaning as the toy shifts inside of him.    
  
He leans down and licks a stripe up Peter’s cock. “Is this anything?” he asks teasingly.

Peter's whole body trembles and he lets out a desperate cry. "Ah -- fuck!" He's never been touched like this before and Tony’s tongue feels like the most wicked and perfect thing and he can't comprehend it. It takes everything he has to stay still. "Keep going, please... I... I love it, Omega!"

Tony reaches back and starts to fuck himself on the toy while he circles Peter’s cock with his tongue like a lollipop.   
  
“Alpha,” he moans lustfully.

Peter wants to do so many things: scream out, fist Tony's hair and force his mouth down harder and just cry from how good it feels, but he forces himself to stay still. He promised to be good, he promised...   
  
"I-I can't, Tony -- please!"

Tony fucks himself harder and takes Peter into his mouth fully. It’s only a few inches but it stretches his lips out and makes him moan at the intoxicating smell and taste.

Tony's mouth feels like fire and Peter wants to burn, so so badly. He can barely stop himself from moving, from thrusting into this addictive heat but he wants Tony, he needs him, he can't live without it. It's all so much, maybe too much, he doesn't know.   
  
"Omega, please..." he cries out and fists the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. "Harder, please! I can take it, I promise!" He lets out a wail of pure pleasure, something he has never done before. "Destroy me, oh God, please! Ruin me, Omega!"

God, hearing his Alpha’s pleasure is so intoxicating. Tony takes the cock fully into his throat, eagerly bobbing his head as he fucks himself hard, moaning at the double pleasure.

Tony is so fucking eager, so desperate, just like Peter is, he can't last, he just can't no matter how much he wants it. He lets out a cry of pleasure before breaking his vow to stay still and grabs Tony's hair, pulling. "Omega... I... I'm about to... cum, p-please!"

Tony takes his cock in deeper, moaning around it. He wants Peter to fill his mouth with cum. He can’t wait for the taste, he needs it so badly. He wants it.

Peter tries so hard to stop himself, but there's no way with Tony taking him so fucking deep. He cums with a shout and it's like everything else is erased from his mind, leaving only this moment in a perfect, lustful image. When he finally finds his voice again it's a chant, consisting of nothing but "I love you, Tony, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Tony grins around Peter’s cock and swallows his cum easily. He thoroughly cleans his Alpha’s cock, making sure to get all the cum off before pulling back.    
  
“Love you too, baby Alpha,” he purrs.

Peter pants. He can feel a tear running down his cheek and when he opens his mouth there's just a weak sob coming from him. There's just so much he feels, he doesn't know what it is anymore. He reaches out with a hand to find Tony and it's shaking even more than before. "Omega..." he whines, wanting Tony close again.

Tony sees the shaking and moves up the bed, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss Peter’s cheek. “Alpha, you doing okay?”

"I... don't know," Peter admits, sighing at Tony's kiss and holding him and trying to stop shaking so damn much. He leans against him, which finally helps a little at least. "I think I... need a moment. That doesn't happen to me every day."

Tony nuzzles against his cheek. “It can if you behave, Alpha,” he murmurs, grinning. “You mind if I make myself cum?”

"God, please do," Peter groans and trails a finger over Tony's chest with a faint smirk. "I'm sorry I was so fast, I just couldn't hold back. You drive me insane, Omega..."

Tony chuckles. “Don’t say sorry, it will be easier to cum with the taste of you in my mouth,” he says grinning. He drops his head to press their foreheads together as he starts to fuck himself again.

Watching Tony fuck himself is mesmerizing and Peter can't help but kiss him again and again. "Cum for me, Omega," he moans, Tony's intoxicating smell becoming even more overwhelming.

Tony growls and gasps as he fucks himself harder. “God, Alpha, fuck...” he growls desperately, he needs it harder, fast. “Baby girl, protocol 69,” he pants.    
  
A robot arm descends from the ceiling and grasps the toy.

“Which speed Boss?”

“Six,” Tony moans before kissing Peter again deeply. Only seconds later, the arm begins fucking Tony with his toy and he moans into the kiss.

Peter can't believe how hot it is to watch Tony be fucked like this. It's a pace that he couldn't possibly go for himself but he loves it, fuck, he loves seeing it. "You're so hot, Omega, fuck," he growls into another kiss in which he can feel just how hard Tony is being fucked.

Tony’s fingers grip Peter’s shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” he pants. “Seven, Fri!”

“Should I turn up-“

“Seven, seven, seven!” He shouts as his back arches.

Peter is already hard again from just watching Tony, making him rut against the sheets desperately while attacking the Omega's mouth whenever he can. "Fuck yourself for me, yes, Omega," he moans hot against him. "I wanna see you cum for me."

Tony’s sex addled brain automatically follows the command, fucking back against the toy desperately. “Fuck, Alpha!” he screams back arching and cumming all over their stomachs.

"Fuck yes, Omega!" Peter cries out and pulls Tony closer, crashing his lips against Tony’s desperately. He wants his Omega's smell all over him, it's so perfect and addicting. "I love you, Omega," he breathes and grabs Tony's face gently. "You're so perfect, so hot and perfect..."

"I love you," Tony gasps, surprised at the worlds but certain they are true. "Alpha, love you. God, off baby girl, off, enough," he gasps as the toy keeps fucking him.    
  
When it stops he finally slumps against Peter. "Alpha," he slurs.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony and presses a kiss onto his head, brushing a hand through his hair. He can't believe he's this blessed, to have his amazing Omega in his arms, to feel him so close and to hear those beautiful words. "I want to stay with you forever, Omega..." If only he could let Tony bite him, he wants nothing more than to be officially his, forever.

Tony makes a soft noise, finding Peter’s lips and kissing him. "Mmm Alpha," he murmurs. "Pete…” His orgasm dumb brain is being made further dumb by all of Peter's pheromones and he can’t bring himself to care.

"I wish I could be yours now," Peter whispers, letting soft kisses rain on his Omega's face. He never felt so much love before and he can't control the pheromones he's sending out, he just knows it feels good. "I... I wish you could mark me as yours." He doesn't know why the fact that Tony won't makes him sad when he already holds him, but it does.

Tony kisses him, words vaguely registering the sadness and the wish of possession.    
  
"Yours," he says softly, "Fuck, Pete, your pheromones make my head fucking spin like a roundabout," he groans.

Peter lets out a low growl and pulls Tony up slightly so he can reach his neck. He nuzzles his face against the soft spot Tony has been protecting for so long, trailing a finger over it. 

"I know you don't want this," he sighs and kisses Tony there gently. "I won't bite you, I promise, but you smell so wonderful here..." It's the sweetest and richest scent to the Alpha, nothing ever came close to this. He can't help but brush his lips over it, inhaling deeply as if to save Tony's scent in his mind forever.

Tony lets out a breathless sigh at the lips on his scent gland and presents his neck. He feels safe, loved, cared for. Alpha can have his neck. Alpha can have anything he wants as long as Tony can stay floating like this.    
  
“Pete,” he mumbles as his eyes slip close in relaxation.

"You are so perfect, Omega," Peter whispers and wraps his arms tight around Tony. He keeps kissing his neck, gentle and tender, and drowns in the wonderful little sounds he coaxes from his Omega. "Tell me what you want."

Tony drowns in the affection and pheromones he had never received before.    
  
He snuggles close. The toy is still inside him, and his Alpha is here, one he feels safe and happy with because he is Tony’s Alpha. “Mmm your knot,” he mumbles.

Those few words make Peter's stomach tighten. Fuck, he would love to knot Tony so badly, to give him all he wants and needs, but they can't... Friday would alert Rhodey and they'd be ripped apart faster than he can say 'Fuck'. 

"Soon, my sweet Omega," Peter promises and scents Tony more, rubbing slowly over his neck and kissing it. "I'll give you anything you wish for, no matter what."

Tony hums and his hand slips up to Peter’s hair stroking it. “When is your next rut, Alpha?” he asks. Tony has to be there for his Alpha’s rut, what if he was on his own and ended up bonded to another omega?

Peter blushes at the question and he lets out a soft whimper. "N-Next week," he whispers. Tony's hand feels so good in his hair, he almost starts purring like a cat from the touch. "W-Why are you asking?"

Tony nuzzles at his neck. “I’m going to have you in your rut, got to, otherwise some other Omega could get you, not allowed...”

Peter closes his eyes and growls. Fuck, his ruts are intense and if Tony is there... he already starts imagining things, this is bad. "Tony... May will kill us both... I will... I will try to... fuck you if you're there..." He doesn't know why it sounds so dirty saying this after what they just did.

Tony actually lets out a small Omega purr. It’s soft and short but definitely there, rumbling through his chest. “Alpha, wish I would’ve been there for your first rut, so you were all mine.”

Peter remembers his first rut all too clear and he wishes Tony would have been there too. It was nothing but crying and humping his pillows and he had felt so disgusted with himself and so confused at the same time. He holds Tony tighter, pressing his face against the Omega's neck. "I want you to be there for all to come, Omega," he murmurs, kissing Tony softly. "I want you to make me yours through one of those..."

Tony’s mind is coming back and he snuggles down into Peter’s chest. “Does May know when it is due?” he asks, mind already plotting a way to get his Alpha’s knot plugging him up.

"N-No..." Peter admits ashamed and drops his gaze to Tony's chest. His first rut was so embarrassing with her around, he had locked himself up during the second. "Last time I told her I spent the week at Ned's place and hid in the basement... I planned to do the same this time..."

Tony grins. “Well, would Ned cover for you again? Because I’ll come up with something so we can spend your rut together, promised.”

"I... I think so," Peter says and gulps. Ned doesn't mind doing that, they're friends after all. And Peter wants nothing but for Tony to be there when he goes into his next rut. "Do you really wants this?" he finally asks and forces himself to push back enough to look at Tony. "If anyone finds out... I don't want you to get into even more trouble because of me..."

Tony hums. “Ask me tomorrow because I’m way too in love with you right now to answer properly,” he smiles, smuggling against his wonderful smelling neck. “My lovely baby Alpha...”

Peter sighs, Tony's sweet words making him smile silly. Yes, that's probably a good idea. He can barely think straight right now, not after what just happened. "Maybe we should try and get some sleep," he says softly and brushes through Tony's hair. God, he loves it when he's close to his neck, it's thrilling and feels so good.

Tony kisses his neck sweetly. “Probably right, Alpha,” he murmurs. “You know I have never been affected by an Alpha like you affect me, not since the first few days after I presented.”

Peter chuckles and lays down into the soft sheets, holding Tony tight against him. He feels exhausted and drowsy, but it's nice like this. "Do you... do you mind it?" he asks after a moment of silence and brushes his fingers over Tony's cheek. "You're not one to commit yourself to an Alpha, right?"

Tony catches Peters hand and threads their fingers together, humming in agreement.   
“Me and Pep were committed for some time and then, well there was another but...” he shrugs, a little irritated he even admitted its existence

"Another... for you? Or for her?" Peter asks, surprised but still curious. He knows Tony and Pepper had been together for a while of course, but he never knew how or why their relationship ended. "Would you tell me what happened if I asked?" Peter doesn't want to be pushy, if Tony would rather not tell him he can understand, but he still has to ask.

Tony swallows, he has a feeling that Peter won’t like the story. “For me... you sure you want to know, kiddo?” he asks, stroking his hand.

Peter's stomach turns at the question. Tony sounds worried about his reaction, but why? Now he wants to know even more. He grabs Tony's hand tighter again and brings it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "It's alright, I can handle it. But only if you want to tell me."

Tony chuckles drily. “It was with Cap,” he admits and then he isn’t sure how to continue anymore.

Peter feels Tony's fingers slip out of his own, but he's too surprised to stop it. Cap? Cap as in Steve? He always felt a certain tension between him and Tony, but he never thought...   
  
"What happened?" he finally asks after a long moment of silence, his voice almost monotone and emotionless, even though everything inside of him is in turmoil.

Tony doesn’t like talking about it, but he wants to be honest with his Alpha. He traces a circle on Peter’s chest, sighing.   
  
“There was a lot of chemistry between us, there was a... thing.” He gestures vaguely.    
“I thought it was quite serious, clearly he thought differently as he ran off with another Omega.”

"Did you... did you love him?" Peter hates himself for asking because the question alone hurts and he's scared of the answer, but he needs to know. It's clear Tony is uncomfortable and he doesn't like it at all.

Tony shakes his head. “Maybe I could have, if I was given the time. I suppose I should be glad I wasn’t,” he says, but his voice is bitter. “Sorry, just… him running off with another Omega without even properly breaking up just… still makes me angry.”

"I always knew that being frozen for so long must have damaged his brain," Peter scoffs and takes Tony's hand back into his own, kissing his palm gently. "How else could he have done something so stupid? He clearly didn't realize what he was missing out on." He can't help but be mad at Steve for doing something so hurtful to Tony, without even giving him a proper closure. "I'm sorry, Tony..."

Tony laughs. “Not your fault, baby,” he murmurs. He bring Peters hand to his mouth and kisses it. “Well, he got the Omega of his dreams back. I stupidly thought that if we were a thing for long enough he’d chose me, because you know I remember him properly...”

"I know what you mean, really," Peter sighs and runs a hand through Tony's hair. If Steve felt for that other Omega even half as much as he feels for Tony, his decision makes perfect sense. "I hate to know you've been hurt like this, Omega, but... you wouldn't be here now if it didn't happen. You'd be with him and I -" He doesn't finish his sentence because he doesn't know how to and instead just swallows hard.

Tony shift so he can kiss Peter, soft and gentle. “I know, I don’t want to be with him, it just makes you feel... worthless when someone just discards you like that.”

"But you're not worthless," Peter assures him, cupping his cheek gently. The hurt on Tony's face is subtle, but Peter sees all of it and he wants to take it away so badly. "Is that why you were so scared I could do the same to you? That I would find someone else and leave you?"

Tony shrugs. “I always felt that Alphas were likely to do it, but I guess it was a confirmation,” he says quietly.

The bitterness is undeniable in Tony's voice and Peter can't blame him. Most Alphas he knows from school are outright assholes and he keeps seeing them ditch Omegas left and right as if they're nothing.   
  
"Can I tell you something?" Peter asks quietly and then, before waiting for an answer, says: "That's exactly why I can't understand why I'm an Alpha and not an Omega..."

Tony blinks surprised. “Oh? You thought you were going to be an Omega?” he asks and hums. “I wonder what you’d smell like if you were,” he ponders.

Peter blushes, but it's true... "I... I always thought I would be one. MJ joked that we could pick up some nice Alphas one day... I just don't act like an Alpha." He remembers the day he found out, when his first rut began. He felt as if his world had been destroyed. "I couldn't stop crying when I presented... I knew that no Omega would want me because I'm just... not Alpha enough..."

Tony strokes through Peter’s hair gently. “Well, times are changing, many Omegas don’t care about dominance so much, I certainly don’t, so don’t worry.”

Peter can't stop the tears that build up in his eyes when he looks at Tony, at this perfect and stunning Omega he knows he doesn't deserve. He leans down and kisses him slowly, as if to reassure himself that he's really there.   
  
"You make me glad to be an Alpha for the first time in my life," he admits with a weak, sad smile. "I don't know what I would've done had I seen you pick someone else... I always feared you would one day and... and..." He can't bear the thought, he just can't. It's too much after everything that happened, so he wraps his arms tightly around Tony, burying his face on the crook of his neck and sobs against him.

Tony blinks at the sob and wraps his arms around Peter pulling him tight to his chest. “Shhh, Pete, I’ve got you and I don’t want no one else if I can have you, baby, promise.”

Peter is so glad that Tony isn't pushing him away and nuzzles against him as close as he possibly can. It takes a bit before he can control his sobs again, but they leave his voice thick and heavy.   
  
"I... I really thought I screwed everything up, Tony," he sniffs, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "When you got so mad after the patrol incident... I thought you hated me..."

Tony rubs his back. “Never hated you, I was working on your suit as soon as I got back, working on more armour to protect you. I just don’t want you to die, Alpha,” he murmurs. “My precious boy.”

"I'll be more careful, I promise," Peter whispers, his chest swelling from being called precious in Tony's sweet voice. "I don't want you to worry about me all the time anymore."

Tony shakes his head. “If you want to be my Alpha you are going to have to put up with even more fussing than you have before.”

Peter can't help but chuckle against Tony's chest, his tears slowly beginning to dry too. "Will you nag at me to put on a jacket when I go out hunting the bad guys?" he teases and looks at him with innocent eyes. "So I won't catch a cold?"

Tony laughs and kisses him. “Come on, Alpha! Allow me at least one Omega stereotype to fulfill!” He exclaims laughing. “I’ll put a jacket on your suit that’s all warm and snuggly.”

"I would love that," Peter laughs, wondering how Tony would make it look. "And you can be as stereotypical or not as you want to be, Omega, I will love it more than anything else, no matter what you do."

Tony hums sweetly. “But don’t you like me because I am strong and stuff?” He waves his hand vaguely.

Peter smiles and wraps his arms around Tony's neck, looking into his warm, beautiful eyes. "I love you for being strong and for being sweet, for how protective you are and for your sass and your charm. I love you for everything that you are, Tony. I always have." He leans forward and presses a gentle kiss on Tony's lips. "I've been in love with you from the very first moment I saw you."

Tony raises at eyebrow. “Since I was sitting in your couch, flirting with your aunt?” he asks curiously.

"Yes?" Peter admits and bites his bottom lip. Now things become embarrassing. "I barely talked to May for days because... she kept talking about how charming and attractive you were and I was so mad at her."

Tony brushes Peter’s curls back from his face. “Oh, Alpha,” he purrs amused. “How sweet you are... was it because I have a reputation for female Alphas?” he asks, smirking.

"A little maybe," Peter admits and smiles shyly at Tony. "I kept thinking 'Why would he want her? Why her and not me? Why can't he look at me like that?' I was really jealous... I might've even called her a dumb bitch behind her back several times..."

Tony gives him and pointed look. “Less cute, you should say stuff like that Pete. May really loves you and no Alpha can resist my charms,” he says, shrugging.

Peter doesn't know why he pouts, but he does. "I know and I didn't mean it, I was just mad because she didn't shut up..." He trails a finger down Tony's chest, smirking. "Something else happened the day I met you though... you wanna know what?"

“What happened?” Tony asks, smiling at the smirk on his Alpha’s cheeks.

Peter chuckles and leans forward, bringing his lips closer to Tony's ear. "I had my first wet dream of you that night," he purrs sweetly. "And it was almost religious..."

Tony’s cheeks flush a little. “Oh? And what happened, baby?”

"I'll tell you but don't laugh, okay?" Peter says and nuzzles his face against Tony's. "It was the whole first meeting again, but when I walked in you couldn't take your eyes off me anymore. Then you... kissed me and touched me and I felt like I was about to explode. You took me right there on the couch and I came so hard, that's how I woke up..."

Tony licks his lips and kisses Peter dirty and deep. “Took you?” he asks with a smirk.   
“Did I sit on your cock, baby Alpha?”

Peter nods, blushing hard. "I... I didn't know I was an Alpha yet, but... I should have guessed." He still thinks about that dream sometimes, never without wishing it had been real. "You felt so good on me, Omega. Told me to stay still and enjoy it and fuck, I did..."

Tony groans. “So fucking perfect Peter, God, when I told you to do that in real life it must have felt like a dream come true, huh?” His hole twitches eagerly around the toy.

"It did, it... it almost felt like I was dreaming again." Peter started grinding against Tony without realizing it, a hand buried deep in the Omega's hair. He lets out a trembling sigh. "And... during my first rut... I dreamed of you again. All the time..."

Tony feels the Alpha’s cock hard against his hip and his hole throbs as Peter grinds into him. He moans hearing about his rut. “What did you dream of then?” he wants to know.

Peter lets out a quiet moan and shudders, burying his face against Tony's head. "You... you were... bad," he gulps, his voice husky and quiet. "Not... bad bad, but you.... called me names and humiliated me... called me a pup and... and teased me..." God, this is so embarrassing, he still doesn't know why it turns him on so much, even now. "You made me kneel and... and eat you out..."

Tony swallows thickly. Fuck. He strokes Peter’s shoulder calmingly. “And... and did you like it?” he asks hesitantly.

"I... I loved it," Peter admits shyly and can't help but crack a weak smile. "It was so confusing and I was embarrassed because I enjoyed it and it... really turned me on?"

Peter is like a gift straight from heaven. Tony moans rolling his hips into Peter. “Just a kink, baby,” he assures him with a kiss. “Nothing, oh, wrong with that, try it out whenever you like,” he promises.

"Would you do that?" Peter asks, surprised that the idea makes him even harder. He wonders if it would feel the same... or even better... "You... you don't think it's weird? That I think about you... degrading me?"

“Not at all,” Tony smiles at him, kissing Peter’s cheek. “As long as you know I would never actually mean those things, I’m happy to fulfill your little fantasies to see if you actually enjoy them.”

Peter’s heart skips a beat when he throws himself against Tony, lips colliding with his in a thankful and intense kiss. He’s so happy, he never thought he would have something so amazing, so wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a very unexpected visitor and just when things look like they could turn out alright, Peter comes back and things go horribly wrong. In the fight that ensues, more than just feelings are hurt.

Tony is tired but he can't sleep, far too worked up about the prospect of tomorrow. Tomorrow is Peter's rut, and tomorrow, Peter is going to knot him. God, every time he thinks of that all he wants to do is fuck himself, but he's saving it for his Alpha's rut. Considering how young he is, Tony will need all his strength and sexual drive available to satisfy Peter. He already plans to dominate Peter for quite a few rounds before allowing him to fuck him into the mattress.     
  
In bed the temptation to fuck himself is too great, so he puts a tank top and sweatpants on and heads to the workshop to distract himself. When he opens the door, however, a scent hits his nose and at once he holds out a hand and calls his suit.    
  
_ Steve _ .    
  
"Friday, lights!" Tony demands as the suit assembles around him.

Steve smells Tony before he even enters the workshop, still the same as he remembers it. So, he's still unmated, but Steve didn't expect anything else. Or at least that's what he tells himself.   
  
At the sound of Tony's voice, Steve flinches slightly. He still sounds as dominant as ever and he wonders for a moment if it was a bad idea to come here. But they have to settle this once and for all, even if he should have announced himself somehow.   
  
"Hey, Tony," Steve says calmly as the lights turn on, watching Tony's suit cover him up. A hand is still pointed at him and he's more than aware that Tony could blast him any second. “It's been a while."

Tony doesn't close the face plate, he wants Steve to see him. "Why the fuck are you here, Rogers? Get the fuck out of here before I blast you or call the fucking cops," he hisses.

Steve raises his hands and meets Tony's glare sternly. He knows it's of no use to lie, Tony knows him too well for him to not spot it, so he sticks with the truth because that's what he should've done from the very first moment. "I didn't come here to fight, Tony. I'm here to talk."

Tony growls dangerously. "Well then, Rogers, you can fucking start by telling me how the hell you got into my building!”

Steve expected hostility, but the sheer hatred he's faced with surprises him slightly. That he deserves it is obvious, but it still takes him off guard. "I got help from a friend," he admits and lowers his hands slowly. "I'm sure you know her, her name is Shuri. She got the codes so I could enter."

Tony almost wants to smile, of course it was Shuri. They have met twice and God, she is smart, very. He actually wants to introduce Peter to her as soon as he can, he knows they'd get on like a house on fire. He'd say that she likes him, but would with glee help Steve do this just to outwit him.    
  
"Well, give her my congratulations. Now you can start with explaining why the hell you are here. I have absolutely no business with you, you should be grateful I like her enough not to lead the manhunt myself."

Steve can't suppress a smirk. Tony is still just the same, hot-headed and stubborn and easier on fire than a match. He'd laugh if his life wasn't on the literal line right now.   
  
"Why I'm here is simple," he finally says and drops his shoulders, leaving his self defensive stance because he knows it's not helping. "To apologize."

Tony laughs bitter and angrily. "Oh, for which bit?" he growls. "Perhaps you'd better specify, knothead," he growls.

"Let's start with screwing you over the way I did," Steve sighs. There's a million and one things he needs to apologize for, Tony is right. "What I did to you was disgusting and selfish and you deserved better. I'm... I'm sorry, Tony. I mean it."

There is a hum as the weapon on Tony's hand powers up. "Which bit, be fucking specific!" he warns him. "Are you sorry for saying you were serious about how you felt for me when it was clearly a lie? Sorry about running off with another Omega? Sorry for ever putting your cock near me?"

Steve steps back a little, raising his hands again. This isn't going well, if he keeps messing around he's going to leave the tower with his feet first.   
  
"For all of that!" he says loud enough for Tony to hear him over the unnerving sound of his weapon. "But I was serious, that wasn't a lie! I didn't know what would happen, I didn't mean to play with you or use you, Tony!"

Tony hates that his eyes are wet. "How the fuck am I meant to believe you? It feels like all you ever did was fucking lie to me!" He drops his hand slowly. He remembers the nights under the covers when he'd finally worked up the courage to say what his father had done, and how he'd tell Tony that 'Captain America would agree with me,'. "Howard was right about you," he hisses.

That stings more than most other things Tony has said to him in the past. Steve's throat tightens and he feels the urge to step closer to Tony, but he's not that dumb. Not anymore at least. "I didn't always lie to you, Tony," he says quietly, the shame of what he had done turning his voice darker. "I know what I did and that you hate me for it is justified, but you were important to me, you always were. I wasn't lying when I said that and I wasn't lying when I... when I told you it was serious."

Tony hates the tears running down his cheek and wipes them away angrily. "Then why was it so fucking e-easy" His voice cracks and he swallows. "For you to just discard me? For you to leave me for the man who  _ murdered  _ my MOTHER!" He screams at this point and doesn’t care.

"Tony, please..." Steve swallows, reaching out with a hand and then dropping it before even making an attempt to step forward. He finally drops his head too, unable to keep looking into Tony's eyes that are full of hurt that he caused. "It wasn't easy, don't say that. I've never done anything harder in my life."

"Well, it was certainly a fucking quick decision! At the end I even stopped wearing my bite guard around you! You know the only other Alpha I didn't wear it around before you was Stane and he fucking ripped the arc reactor out of my chest, while you..." he trails off, his  vision blurring slightly with tears.

"I ripped your heart out directly," Steve ends the sentence Tony dropped and looks back at him. That's exactly what he did, if he needed any more proof for it, Tony's tears would be enough. "I swear I didn't know it would happen, Tony. I wanted to stay, I didn't mean to hurt you, but it would've only gotten worse if I had done that..."

Tony hates the way his chest aches, he lets out a heavy sob. “Friday defensive units 1 to 5, aiming on him,” he orders as he turns his back on Steve and swallows.

“I knew! I could see it, I asked you time and time again what was wrong! And I hoped it wasn’t what I feared and then...”

"Tony, I tried, okay? I really tried!" Steve's throat tightens. There is no way to stop it. Even if he isn't anymore, Tony had been his Omega once, he still reacts to him being in distress. The fact that Tony has more weapons aimed at him now doesn't help him stay calm at all either. "What should I have said when you asked me what was wrong, tell me! I didn't know it would be this strong, I tried to fight it but... it only got worse. I know I should have told you, talked to you, but I didn't know  _ how _ ." He pauses and shakes his head. It doesn't matter what he says, he can't take back what happened. "I know you think I didn't feel anything when I left, Tony, but it's not true. I've never been able for forgive myself for what I did to you."

“The TRUTH!” Tony shouts whirling around. “The truth, Steve, that’s all I ever asked of you! You should have just told me the  _ fucking truth _ ! I lived my  _ whole  _ life with Alphas lying and manipulating me! And you thought it would a good idea to hide the truth from me!”

Steve feels the tears shoot into his own eyes and can't stop them. Tony is right, he's been right all along. He was right to hate him and he's right to accuse him of lying because that's what he did. And he still does.   
  
"I'm sorry," he simply says, his shoulders dropping n defeat and his head still hanging low, without looking at Tony. He can't see all this hate on his face again. "I lied to you and I did it in the worst way possible..."

The straight forward apology actually catches Tony of guard. He is silent and his tears stop, still unused to an Alpha accepting fault and blame.   
  
"Yes, you are," he says finally, staring at Steve's posture. He sighs. "Friday disable defences," he says softly. The guns all fold back into the ceiling.

Steve should be relieved that Tony calls back the weapons, but he's not. What he did... it's not something he carries around easily. It nags on him, pulls and pushes, he can't let go of it. He tried to ignore it like the last time but it won't work.   
  
"I  _ really  _ cared, Tony," he says after a few moments of silence, standing as still as before. "You were the first one I was able to let close after... after the accident happened. I didn't know what I felt when I saw him again, it was confusing, everything was. By the time I realized the truth it was too late and I didn't know what to do anymore."

Tony turns away and steps out of the armour, he walks to the window and looks out over New York. "Just, tell me, if he hadn't come back... do you think you could have loved me?" he asks quietly.

Steve can see the single tear that escapes his eyes and rolls down his nose and let's out an almost inaudible sob. "I  _ did  _ love you, Tony," he admits and closes his eyes, the stinging in his chest at finally saying it utterly painful. "I... I would have never left if he hadn't come back, but we... we are..." He doesn't know the right word. Soulmate sounds too cliche and 'we have history' just doesn't cut it. In the end, he decides to not finish the sentence. "I didn't leave to hurt you, please believe just that."

There is a soft sob that echoes across the lab.    
  
"I kept telling myself I didn't love you, like if I said it often enough, it would be true," Tony mumbles.

"Just like I told myself leaving would be better, wouldn't hurt you as much," Steve says and wipes his eyes slowly. "I still don't believe it because it's bullshit. I  _ did  _ hurt you and I should have treated you better than that."

Tony presses a hand to his eyes and rubs them slowly. "What does he make you feel like?" he asks. He just needs to know because, if it is like how Peter makes him feel then... maybe he could forgive Steve, even if only a little.

Steve's stomach twists and turns at the question. He knows whatever he says will hurt Tony even more, but he owes him the truth, even if it's too late for it by now.   
  
"He makes me feel whole," he says quietly, searching for the right words to get it across. "Complete. I can let go when I'm with him, of everything. I lose myself, forget my rules, I... I'd die without him, Tony."

Tony's heart twists but… he takes a deep breath, in, and out. He is still crying, but he isn't sobbing anymore. He turns back to Steve finally, sighing. "I… I met someone, an Alpha, who makes me feel like that too..." he whispers, still not meeting the others eyes.

Steve finally looks up again, more than surprised. "Y-You did?" he asks quietly. There are still tears in his eyes, but there is something else now. Is it... jealousy? Happiness? That Tony found someone like this? "Do you... do you love him?" He hates himself for asking and for demanding to know, but he can't stop the question.

Tony wipes his eyes even though he is still crying and makes himself meet Steve's eyes. "I love him so much," he whispers.

Steve's lips jerk, not into a smile but into a shadow of it at least. He can hear it in Tony's voice that he's telling the truth, that he's not making this up to get back at him somehow. "He's the luckiest Alpha in the world then," he finally says, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

Tony makes a noise that is caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Feel like I'm the luckiest Omega to have him," Tony admits. "How's, you know..." He gestures vaguely, not wanting to say the other Omega’s name.

"Grumpy and moody," Steve says and the words turn into a chuckle. "So, the same as always. You know, I thought you were dominant and difficult, but you're an angel compared to him."

Tony laughs, it is more like a proper laugh this time, he comes closer a bit. "So, it seems you have a type, Capsical," he teases. "Moody, dominant, and traumatized."

Steve has a type, he can't deny it. He's laughing as he thinks about it, feeling himself relax finally. "From one disaster into the next, don't you know me like that?"

Tony laughs himself and nods. "And here I am, a hypocrite at best. I told my Alpha I didn't love you because I knew it would upset him..."

"What's he like?" Steve asks, still smiling and now genuinely curious. It feels good to talk, even if there's still a certain tension. He hopes it will go away someday.

Tony actually smiles and looks at his hands. "Handsome, sweet, so kind, far too young for me and yet constantly claims he is the lucky one. He’s just amazing, really."

Steve raises a brow at Tony, smirking. "What do you mean, far too young?" he asks and can't help the teasing tone of his voice. "You're chasing after twenty-somethings again, Tony?"

Tony laughs a little nervous. "Something like that, yeah. He chased me though, courted me, made me love him before I even realized any of it was happening."

"If I wouldn't see that spark in your eyes, I'd think you're spinning a fairytale," Steve smiles and lays a hand on Tony's shoulder. It only takes him a moment to realize what he's doing before he pulls it back as if he burned himself. "I-I'm sorry..." he mutters ashamed.

Tony doesn't actually flinch in the end, but he swallows. "It's okay, last time you saw me we were together," he says softly. He steps forward and hugs Steve, not even thinking about how their bodys have always slotted together, with their noses against each others neck.    
  
Tony's nose presses against Steve's skin, and he doesn't smell mate, strangely. Steve smells close to what he should if Tony was mated. Safe, like an Alpha he still deep down trusts, but not intoxicating in any way.

Steve's instinctive reaction is to wrap his arms around Tony, pulling him towards him. It's been so long since they've been close, since they touched even, and it feels just like it did so long ago. He doesn't even realize that he leans down and buries his face against the crook of Tony's neck, inhaling the so familiar and soothing scent he cherished so much. It feels good, it feels... nice. Like something he lost a long time ago.

Tony relaxes slowly into the embrace. He trusts Steve, knows he'd never bite him even if he could. He is willing to accept the intimacy and lifts his head a little to speak and...    
  
His eyes meet Peter's from across the room, widening.

Peter is sure he walked into a nightmare, anything else is impossible. He can feel his insides boil at the sight of Tony - his Omega! - holding so close to another Alpha. Not just any Alpha, but Steve, the one Tony told him broke his heart so much, the one he swore he didn't love...   
  
He doesn't know when it happens, when this switch in his head is pulled, but it's bad. Steve's face is right there on his Omega's neck, on that very same spot Tony has been guarding so desperately from Peter, and Tony's is just as close to the Alpha's. It's this and the fact that Tony isn't wearing his bite guard that makes him snap.   
  
Peter lets out a loud and possessive growl and lunges forward, anything else gone from his mind and replaced with the words 'HE'S MINE!'.

Tony manages to only say: "Alpha, no!" before Peter is lunging forward and grabbing Steve by the back of his suit and he throws him halfway across the lab. Tony is about to say something else, but then a wall of Peter's scent hits him and he freezes.    
  
Seeing Tony in another Alpha’s arms triggered an early wave of Peter's rut. This is the first time Tony smells it. His legs buckle and he actually drops into a kneel like every stereotype in the book.

In his rage, Peter doesn't hear anything. He immediately jumps at Steve like a wild animal, nails clawing into his clothes and tearing them apart, roaring so low he can feel the rumble in his chest.   
  
"HE'S MY OMEGA!" he growls as he lifts Steve up once more, throwing the completely shocked Alpha over his own workplace. Tools and gadgets fly into every direction but Peter doesn't care. He is too far gone.

Steve does not expect to fly across the room the first time. Neither does he expect the spider kid from the airport fight to tear at his clothes, and lift him up before throwing him again. The shout makes it pretty clear that this might be said young Alpha. But fuck, the kid looks too young. Far too young...   
  
Steve springs to his feet as soon as he can, thinking. Tony will not like it if they destroy the lab or if he hurts his new Alpha. So, he settles for de-escalation.

"Woah there, kid,” he says, raising his hands. “I know how it looks, but I got my own Omega. Deep breaths, I smell of him, I have no interest in Tony, I promise."

Peter growls at Steve and flashes his teeth, registering the words but not capable to understand them fully. He's lying, he has to be. No Alpha who has their own Omega would come this close to another's neck!   
  
"You won't take him," Peter snarls and darts his hand forward, shooting a web at Steve's feet. The other Alpha loses his balance and as soon as he hits the floor and rolls onto his back, Peter is on him, pushing him down with his inhuman strength and a hand to his forehead to make sure he stays this way. "Tony is MINE and you won't take him AWAY FROM ME!"

Considering Peter isn't actually trying to kill him, Steve thinks that perhaps submission is the best route, so he goes limp under Peter, trying to show that he has lost. "No, I won't, Alpha," he responds quietly.

"That's right, you  _ won't _ !" Peter growls again and suddenly starts throwing punches at the Alpha beneath him. He doesn't know why every single one of them feels so good, but after the third he stops asking himself. "Keep your hands off my Omega!"

It's like there's a record in his head that keeps playing the same song, again and again and again. "He's mine! You hurt him! Stay away from him! HE'S MINE!" And Peter just can't stop himself.

After the third punch Steve decides that this isn't working, and that the other Alpha's rut has made Tony temporarily unavailable for assistance. Steve forcefully twists and flips them over trying to pin the other Alpha.    
  
"Stop!" he growls aggressively, trying to assert his own dominance.    
  
Tony vaguely hears the sounds of a fight, but it takes a good minutes for him to come back to himself.

Peter struggles, growling and snapping at the other Alpha as if he's gone insane and maybe he did, he doesn't know. He just knows he wants to hurt this Alpha and protect his Omega, everything else is a blur. He vaguely registers that he's overpowered and held in place, but that only makes him kick out and fight more, like an animal trapped in a corner.

Holy fuck the kid is strong, after 30 seconds of constant struggle Steve knows soon he will be in trouble. "Tony, a little help with your Alpha!" he yells as Peter's tries to knee him between the legs.

The young Alpha is fighting for his life without fully registering it. He doesn't even realize he started crying while trying to punch and kick the other Alpha or that he fell into a constant series of growls, outright cries and 'Don't take him's.

Steve shouting for him fully wakes Tony up finally.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, his Alpha! _ He heaves himself up and stumbles across the room. Suddenly, it occurs to him that Peter is in rut and that he should not give him his bare neck. 

"Friday, bite guard," he orders. He tilts his head to the side and it attaches smoothly. A few seconds later, he reaches the two Alphas and meets Peter's eyes.

Peter doesn't register that he's looking at Tony at first. All he can see is red and all he feels is anger and this raging fire. Then, as he's held down by Steve's strong arms and his Omega's calm brown eyes come into focus, he's feeling a new pull inside of his chest.   
  
_ He! Tony! He allowed this! He let this happen! He let Steve touch him there! _   
  
With a guttural growl, Peter throws the other Alpha off and jumps on his feet, instead tackling the Omega to the ground in his blind fury. He notices without anyone telling him that Tony's bite guard is active again and he growls angrily.   
  
"For him you'll take it off! But not for me! I AM YOUR ALPHA NOT HIM!"

Tony's heart rate speeds up and he barely manages to not make a distress call when Peter pins him to the ground and shouts at his face.    
  
"Alpha, you're in rut, we agreed no biting, not until you're 17! I  _ am  _ yours. I knew Steve wouldn't bite me, he has his own Omega!"

"You're lying!" Peter growls and pushes Tony down even harder at his wrists, tears of anger and betrayal falling onto the Omega's face. "You told me how much he hurt you and now you're presenting yourself to him while rejecting me! You're lying, you're lying, YOU'RE LYING!"

Peter's hands on his wrists hurt, but Tony tries to keep his breathing steady. Peter's in rut, and Peter’s hurt is manifesting as anger because he is a young Alpha, it’s okay.    
  
"Steve came to see me to try and reconcile after everything so we could work together as a team again. He has an Omega and I have you," Tony assures him. "Up until a minute before you walked in I was wearing a suit and had guns pointed at him, we can look at the footage, Alpha."

It hurts, everything hurts. Tony's words hurt and what he did hurts and Peter feels like he's torn. There's too much wrong with this, there too much he feels, he can't do it, he can't.   
  
"I HATE YOU!" Peter suddenly shouts, all his anger and hurt manifesting in one moment and it feels like he's breaking apart. "You said you loved me! You swore you didn't love him! YOU'RE A LIAR AND I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME BELIEVE YOU!"   
  
Suddenly, Peter is on his feet faster than should be possible, tears still running down his face and his hands clenched to fists so hard his knuckles are completely white. And then, after what feels like an eternity for his tormented and bruised mind, he just starts to run.

\-----

Tony lays on the floor, looking at the ceiling and suddenly sobs. He’s crying and he tries to sit up, he has to go after his Alpha. "Pete," he sobs, "Friday, get, K-Karen to send you the position d-data," he demands with a trembling voice. "O-Override code 6009."

Steve is completely stunned by what just happened. He has never seen something like this, such an extreme rage over an Omega, and he feels horrible for causing this. When he can finally force himself to move again, he kneels down next to Tony.   
  
"Tony, are you alright?" he asks, gently laying a hand on the Omega's arm. "Did he hurt you?"

Tony sobs again. "I hate you," he gasps, his heart not in the words. "He hates me now," he manages before sobbing hard and gasping for air. "Alpha..." Somewhere in the back of his mind he hears his father mocking his tears.

"Hey, stop saying that," Steve tries to soothe Tony and pulls him into his arms again. He runs a hand along Tony's back and tries to calm him down somehow. "He's just upset and hurt, he doesn't hate you, don't think that."

Tony can't seem to stop the alpha pulling him close, he’s too weak to fight. "Peter," he sobs. "Peter, Alpha..."   
  
Tony can't believe that Peter is already gone, he thought he'd have a few years at least, that he wouldn’t mess it up this fast. "I-I’m not good enough," he sniffs. "Should hate me for pretending I… I was..."

God, even if Tony isn't his Omega anymore, it breaks Steve's heart to see him so hurt. He pulls his head against his chest, slowly rocking back and forth as he did so long ago when they were still together.   
  
"You are good enough, Tony, what just happened doesn't mean you're not," he assures him, brushing a hand through Tony's hair. "You said he's in rut, right? And that he's not even 17. He doesn't  _ know  _ better, it's just too much for him right now."

Tony feels like nothing will ever be better, noz until he finds his Alpha, until Peter holds him tight and tells him that actually he loves him more than life. Tony would do anything to have it. "Alpha," is all he manages in response.

Steve feels helpless. He doesn't know Tony like this, not even when they had broken up and he thought he'd been him shattered he felt this destroyed.   
  
"He loves you, Tony," Steve mutters calmly, hoping that Friday would finally respond to Tony's former command with good news. "He doesn't hate you, he never could. He's your Alpha, the one that made you happy again. He couldn't do that if he wouldn't love you endlessly."

Tony sobs, holding onto Steve desperately. “I need Peter, I-“ His words are cut off by a horrible distress cry. “Need Alpha,” he manages before dissolving into another short cry.

Steve feels like his heart is being crushed at Tony's agonizing cry and he holds him even tighter against himself, begging for this to stop.   
  
"Friday! Please, tell me you know where Peter is!" He pleads, not even expecting a response, just grasping for straws.   
  
"I was able to contact Karen before the connection was lost," Friday replies and pulls up a security camera video in front of Steve and Tony. "Peter cut off my signal, the last one I got was from the Brooklyn Bridge."

Tony sobs at the mention of the signal disappearing. 

“Alpha,” he cries, “Peter...” The name morphs into a heart wrenching cry.    
  
“Captain Rogers, Tony never disabled the Iron Transport protocol, would you like me to activate it?”

Steve doesn't hesitate before answering. "Yes, activate it." Then, he turns to Tony and gently cups his face. "Tony, hey, look at me. I will go find him, okay? I'll talk to him. I'll fix this, I promise." It's a long stretch, but it's for Tony and he caused this mess, he hurt him again like this. He has to do it.   
  
When one of Tony's suits appears only a minute later, Steve presses his face against Tony's head and whispers: "I'll be back soon, I'll find him, Tony," before he finally lets go of his former Omega and steps into the waiting suit.

Tony sobs, he can’t do this. If Alpha didn’t listen to him, why would he listen to a rival? He sobs harder when Steve pulls away. Steve could get hurt, but he isn’t even stopping him. Why is he so awful?

Meanwhile, Peter sits on top of the Brooklyn Bridge, his arms wrapped tight around his knees and his face buried in them, sobbing endlessly. He feels hurt, he feels betrayed and he feels so so stupid all at once. He believed Tony when he said he loved him and then he had to find him like this, in the arms of the very same Alpha he told him broke his heart.   
  
His tears won't find an end, not even up here in the stinging cold and all he wants is for this pain to end. He knew he wasn't enough, he KNEW it but he still hoped he could be and naively believed Tony's words. It all feels so wrong now, so horribly wrong.

Being in an iron suit he has no control over is just as terrifying as Steve remembers in the test. They approach the bridge quickly.

“I have spotted Mr Parker, Captain.” Friday informs him finally and heads up.

“Land next to him, please,” Steve instructs, bracing himself.

Peter hears the familiar sound and ultimately flinches. Now, now Tony comes to tell him that he's done with him, that he doesn't want him anymore. Maybe he will just push him off this stupid bridge, that would be an act of mercy.   
  
He doesn't even look up when he hears the suit land behind him. He just covers his head with his arms and hopes it will be over fast. He can't take more of this, he can already feel his heart bleed and it hurts so much he can barely breathe anymore.

The suit opens and Steve steps out. “You said you were from Queens, right, kid?” he blurts out, unsure what else to say.

"You!" Peter growls immediately, his anger taking back control as he jumps to his feet. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Steve steps back right away. “Wow wow wow kid, no lives have been ruined yet,” he says, holding up his hand. He wants to keep the young Alpha calm, considering the height.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Peter shouts furiously. He can hardly keep his voice steady, there's just too much going on inside of him. "You come back after all this time, after hurting him so much and... and... AND HE JUST THROWS HIMSELF AT YOU!"

Everything about Peter’s expression and posture shows just how hurt he is and it’s hard to watch.

"How is this not a disaster, tell me!! I believed him! He said he loved me and I believed him!" Peter cries now, unable to stop it. "HE WAS ALL I HAD AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!"

Steve swallows and picks his next words carefully. “I can assure you there was a long conservation before that involved threats on my life. We reached an understanding and talked about the people we love now, I’ve got Bucky and he’s got you. I have zero intention of stealing him, trust me, my Omega would literally kill me.”

Peter sobs, pressing a fist against his face so hard it actually hurts. He doesn't know what he's supposed to believe, Tony said those things and now Steve does too, but everything in him screams to push the other Alpha off the bridge. Eventually, unable to find a right way to go with all the things tearing at him, he just drops to the ground and lets out a horribly painful wail.

Steve does the only other thing he can think of. “Friday, play Tony’s distress cries.”

“Which ones?”

“All of them, in order,” Steve instructs and swallows.

Peter can't put a stop to it and only seconds later he hears his Omega, hears the complete and utter distress he is in and it's like he's breaking, like every part of him is in pain. Each of them that Friday plays feels like knives in his heart and he sobs even harder.   
  
"Omega..." he cries out, tears falling onto his hands that desperately try to find something to hold onto and can't.

After the last one where Tony is just whimpering Peter’s name and it morphs into the cry, Steve speaks again. “That’s the sound of Tony thinking you hate him and want to leave him. Does it sound like anything other than an Omega who is completely devoted to you?” Steve asks.

Peter shakes his head slowly. He wants to stop crying, to stop sobbing like the dumb child that he is, but he can't. It hurts to hear Tony like this, to know it's his fault.   
  
"Please don't take him away from me," he begs, hands pressed to the side of his head and still shaking it. His thoughts run wild and everything hurts and he wants Tony, he wants him so so much. "I need him, I need him, please don't take him..."

“Friday, send another suit, and play the audio from the lab.”   
  
Tony is sitting under Peter’s work station, knees to his chest. He whimpers and sobs, sometimes he feels a rush of pain. And cries out in agony again and again: “Alpha, Peter, I’m sorry...”

Peter wants to scream at the sound of his Omega's voice. Tony is in pain, he's in pain and he's alone and he did this to him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Omega," he sobs into his hands, his chest heaving so hard he can barely breathe. "I don't hate you, Tony, I'm sorry... I don't, I don't, I don't..."

A suit lands next to them, and Steve strides over, pulling Peter up by his collar and lifting him into the air.

“Listen, pup, I have no interest in Tony being my Omega. You are going to get into the suit now and go be a good Alpha to him. And if I hear you did any of the shit you pulled tonight again you’ll be fighting all the other Avengers at once, are we clear?” he demands sharply.

Any other day Peter would have attacked Steve again just for saying that, but now he can barely nod. He hurt Tony, Steve is right treating him like this.   
  
"I don't deserve him..." he whispers thickly and with tears running down his cheeks. "I... I hurt him..."

Steve puts the kid down, and pats his shoulder. “You did do some pretty dumb shit,” he agrees. “But nothing that can’t be forgiven. Sorry for sparking this all, Tony loves you a lot kid and I’m happy that he has found someone he loves. Now get in that suit before I have to make you.”

Peter does as he's told, but the tears don't disappear. He wants Steve's words to be true so badly and he wants it to stop hurting, to go back to Tony and forget that he snapped at him.   
  
Steve gets back into his own suit and they both leave the bridge, heading back to the tower. Peter can't even enjoy the flight, despite begging Tony so often to let him do exactly that in the past. All he can think of is how much he screwed up.

“Peter, take deep breaths, you need to be calm for your Omega,” Friday tells him softly.    
  
Tony is still huddled under the desk and doesn’t hear the suits landing on the balcony.

Peter tries to calm himself down somehow, but it's so hard. He feels like he's burning and like his head will explode, even after minutes, so when the suits land and open he doesn't step out.   
  
"What's wrong, kid?" Steve asks and walks up to him and Peter can't do anything but shake his head again at first. He feels so awful.   
  
"I... I'm scared..." he finally admits and swallows down another sob. "What... what if I do it again? I couldn't control myself..."

Steve clasps his shoulder, looking at him. “I won’t be there, but Friday will tell me if you do any of that shit again, that should be motivation enough,” he says, trying to sound encouraging.

"He deserves someone who doesn't hurt him," Peter chokes and rubs his eyes furiously. God, he hates himself so much. "Not a dumb kid who snaps like that... I... I said I hate him... how could I say that?"

Steve squeezes his shoulder before turning him to face the door.

“Friday, what is Tony doing?” he asks.

“He is under Peter’s workstation, crying for his Alpha,” Friday responds quietly.

“You could say it was easily because you were angry and upset, but he needs you, so go to him.” Steve pushes Peter forward, which finally gets the boy moving. Peter hates how easily he lets the older Alpha shove him around, but he's right. He begs that he's right. And Tony is crying, Tony needs him, his Tony... his  _ Omega _ . That, more than anything else, finally gives him back enough control over his body to keep going.   
  
Peter’s hands are shaking when he steps back into the workshop and all he hears are Tony's sobs. It's breaking his heart.   
  
"Omega... Tony..." Peter forces himself to speak quietly, even if it's hard to not just run over and pull Tony into his arms. He doesn't want to hurt him again, never again. So, he steps closer slowly, instead of running.

Tony hears the sound and then he smells his Alpha. The part of his brain that is only instincts takes over and he lets out a distress cry as he crawls out from under the desk, towards Peter.    
  
_ Where is Alpha? _

Tony can't see him and he lets out a louder cry. Peter's heart clenches in his chest hearing Tony like this. He gets on his knees and spreads his arms, silent tears threatening to fall again.   
  
"I'm here, Omega," he whispers and chokes back a sob. "I'm sorry, Tony, I'm sorry... I don't hate you, I promise..."

Tony does hear the words, but instead throwing himself forward and pressing his head into Peter's lap so he’s kneeling but far lower than Peter himself. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Alpha, I'm sorry," he sobs.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony the best he can, his head dropping to rest on his. He doesn't want Tony to apologize, he's the one who messed up, not the Omega. "I'm here, Omega, I'm here," he whispers and brushes a hand through Tony's hair gently. "You did nothing wrong, I did and I'm so sorry for it..."

The instinctual part of Tony’s brain is running the show right now, he can’t really hear Peter, but he can feel the gentle hands in his hair and leans into them. “Alpha, sorry, sorry...”    
_  
_ _ What made Alpha angriest? _ he wonders and then the answer hits him immediately.  _ The guard! _

“Fr-Friday, remove the guard,” he stutters.

“Sir, I don’t-“

“Remove it!” He demands.    
  
The guard dissolves and Tony at once leans back, presenting his neck. “Alpha here! I’m yours, take me, I’m sorry,” he sobs quietly.

Peter swallows hard. Tony is so desperate, but he can't do this, he can't do this now. Everything in him screams to do it, to claim Tony and finally make him his Omega and his rut makes it so much harder to put a stop to this.   
  
"Omega, baby..." Peter whispers and, instead of doing what he wants to do so badly, he rubs his wrist over Tony's neck, scenting him. "You don't want this, please look at me. Look at me, Tony!" His voice became commanding, harsher. Far from Cap's before, but unusual for him.

Tony freezes when he hears Peter’s Alpha voice. His head snaps to meet his eyes. The voice is strong and commanding and it makes Tony’s hindbrain sings in pleasure at obeying.

Peter's heart throbs. He has never seen Tony like this, it doesn't even feel like him, this... this isn't right. As gentle as possible the Alpha leans down and presses a kiss onto Tony's lips, the tears he tried to hold back finally falling.   
  
"Tony, please," he whispers when he pulls back, looking into his Omega's eyes. "I didn't mean it, I love you more than anything else. You don't have to do this..."

Tony moans into the extremely gentle kiss and opens his mouth for his Alpha.    
  
“Love you, Alpha... Alpha, I'm sorry, I belong to you. I’ll be a good Amega, whatever you want, Alpha, just don’t leave me, please,” he begs.

"I won't leave, Tony, I won't, I promise, but please snap out of this," Peter sobs but still kisses Tony again. Because he has to, he needs him, even if it breaks his heart to see him like this. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I said those awful things and called you a liar, I didn't know what I was doing. I love you so much, Omega, I would never ever leave you."

The words vaguely register and Tony buries his face in Peter’s neck. 

“Peter, may I suggest you going to Tony’s bedroom and sleeping, it is likely that this will only stop when his hormones have calmed down.”

"I hope you're right," Peter sighs and wraps his arms around Tony. He pulls him up on his feet carefully and runs a hand through his hair. "Omega, come, you need some sleep," he murmurs and kisses his head. "It's been a long day."

Tony allows his Alpha to guide him up. He is pliant and he won’t be a horrible stubborn Omega like he used to be again.    
  
“We don’t have to sleep, Alpha. I’m yours for whatever you want, promise,”

_ Do it! Take him! He will let you do anything! You can knot him and bite him and he won't fight! _   
  
Peter never had to fight against his instincts this hard before. Tony smells more intoxicating than ever, obviously caused by his own rut, but he knows it's wrong, he knows he would never forgive himself if he used Tony like this now.   
  
So, instead of giving into the overwhelming need he feels, he gently pushes Tony into the sheets once they're in the safety of the bedroom. He kisses him gently as he slips beside him and wraps his arms around the Omega.   
  
"I want you to sleep now, Omega," he purrs softly. "You're upset and you're not well right now, it will be better tomorrow, I promise."

Tony doesn’t question it, he just nods and snuggles into his Alpha happily. “Okay, Alpha, you know best,” he whispers. Suddenly, however, h blinks when he notices a ring of bruises blooming on his wrists. He thinks about it for a second and then remember words from a long time ago, seeping back into his mind. 

_ ‘An Omega is an object and a possession. Just as you might throw a tool in anger, an Alpha is perfectly entitled to beat his Omega whenever he deems it necessary to correct their behavior in any way they see fit. The fact that they are trying to change that is preposterous.’ _

“Alpha?” Tony asks softly, knowing that he shouldn’t speak when his Alpha told him to be quiet.

"What's wrong, Omega?" Peter asks and shifts a little so he can look at Tony. "Do you need anything?" He doesn't like the expression on Tony's face because he can't say what it is. It's something he doesn't know, something he has never seen before and it worries him.

Tony traces a circle on Peter’s chest. “I know it’s bad to ask you not to,” he pauses. “But if we have pups, can you always hit me and not them?” He asks quietly. “I know it’s bad, but I don’t want pups if you’d hit them. I can take it, I promise.”

Pups... the word rings all alarm bells in Peter's head. There's something very wrong here and it's not just because of his rut, he understands that now. He pulls Tony's head against his chest and looks at the ceiling. "Of course not, baby,” he says quietly. “I won't hit you or them or anyone." Then, he carefully covers Tony's ears.   
  
"Friday, what's happening here?" he asks quietly, tears in his eyes. "What's wrong with him? Did I do this to him?" He doesn't understand, this isn't Tony, this isn't him at all.

Tony doesn’t question his ears being covered. If his Alpha doesn’t want him to hear. He shouldn’t. He simply leans against him and stays quiet.  
  
There is a pause before Friday finally answers.  
“I suspect that the bruises triggered memories from the boss’s youth.” Her voice sounds very sad. “I… my protocol stops me from discussing this Peter, but I don’t believe that you did this,” she pauses for a moment before adding: “I could read something I found on the internet on Howard Stark that you might find useful, however, I cannot confirm or deny the truth of the statements that it has in it.”

"You know him, Friday, did this ever happen before? Is there something I can do to stop this?" He can't stand seeing Tony like this, his cocky and snarky Omega who is everything he ever wished for. He's so hurt, so... so broken... "Show me what you found, please. But I don't want him to see it."

“Nothing exactly like this, but similar things  _ have  _ happened before. I would suggest that you soothe him to sleep with your pheromones and comfort him before reading the article,” she suggests.

Peter nods and uncovers Tony's ears carefully. He tilts his chin up and kisses his nose, then forces himself to smile despite the hurt. "You are my sweet, sweet Omega, Tony," he murmurs, brushing a hand over the man's cheek and doing what Friday told him to, releasing calming and soothing pheromones so he can help Tony calm down and sleep. "I would never hit our pups and I will never hit you or hurt you again. Try to sleep now, okay? You need to rest."

The promises soothe Tony even if he doesn’t fully believe him. He snuggles into his chest. The pheromones certainly relax him and his eyes slip shut. 

“Love you Alpha,” he murmurs softly and falls to sleep quickly, exhausted from all the crying.

Peter stays still until Tony is fully asleep before risking anything. He's scared, more than he likes, and his voice is slightly trembling when he speaks again. "Friday? Can you show me those files please?" he asks with a hot knot in his stomach.

The first article is titled: ‘Howard Stark. Genius. Sexist. Abuser?’ 

It was published 5 years after his death. It details the man’s backwards attitudes towards Omegas and how they never progressed or evolved even as everyone else around him did. That Howard refused to hire Omegas in any position in his companies, not even taking them on as secretaries. The numerous times he implied women shouldn’t have the right to vote. That he didn’t fire a man who almost killed his cheating Omega and told him that after his prison sentence he would ‘have his job back’.   
  
The article goes on to speculate that a man who acts in such a way publically must have treated his mate even worse. It points out the numerous private doctors who were all hired at different points and his wife’s many broken bones throughout the years.   
  
It ends with the quote, ‘We asked Tony Stark to comment and he responded thusly: ‘I’d rather not speculate on my father’s attitudes towards Omegas. I would, however, be happy to discuss my own plans to increase Omega engineers in Stark Industries and the company overall.’. This plan is comprehensive and will be covered in next week’s issue. We thank the new Mr. Stark for recognising that although he is now head of the company, much more needs to be done before Stark Industries catches up to industry standards.’.

Peter's eyes sting horribly. "Oh my God..." he whispers and looks down at Tony in his arms. What must his father have done to him when his wonderful son presented as an Omega? How much pain and abuse has Tony endured that he doesn't know about? "Omega..."

“Peter, may I give you some advice?” Friday asks softly.

Peter nods and wipes his eyes slowly. "Please," he sniffs and leans his head against Tony. "I don't know what to do, Friday, I just want my Omega back..."

"I suspect Mr. Stark will be back to normal tomorrow, at least mostly. However, given past data, I think he will be very ashamed about everything that happened and hate himself, he might even think you will leave. So, unless the boss brings it up himself, don't bring it up right away. It hurts him to think about it."

"O-Okay," Peter sobs and nods again. He wraps his arms tighter around Tony and closes his eyes. "I was so dumb, Friday... I don't hate him, I could never hate him... he's everything to me..."   
  
"I know, Peter," Friday says softly. "Try to sleep, you need it too now."   
  
Peter sighs, she's right. He can already feel his temperature rise, tomorrow will be hard, especially with what happened today. They planned to spend his rut elsewhere, not watched by Friday or anyone else, but now they are here and that makes everything so much more complicated. But he knows he can't leave again, not when Tony needs him, not when his Omega doesn't want him to leave.   
  
Eventually, Peter drifts away too, even if it's not a pleasant sleep at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened, Peter is more nervous than ever to spend his rut with Tony. He knows what will happen though and he doesn't want it to happen with anyone else and when things get heated, everything finally seems to be right.

Tony wakes the next morning, feeling like he has been hit by a bus. Well, maybe just a car, but he feels so fucking drained. He rolls over, and oh, there is his Alpha. He eagerly snuggles into Peter's arms, yawning and intending on just sleeping more.    
  
...   
  
_ Wait, why is Peter here? _ he thinks, brows scrunching. And then, after a few seconds, he remembers, tensing suddenly.

Peter sighs when he feels Tony move in his arms. He's still mostly asleep but it's a light sleep and he always woke up easily. Then, Tony tenses and his eyes shoot up. He immediately smells the Omega's distress and remembers what Friday told him the night before.   
  
_ Don't bring it up. _   
  
"Tony," he says softly, snuggling closer against him like he always does. It's hard concentrating and don't act scared, but he manages somehow.

Tony's throat is tight. He doesn't know what to say. God, everything that happened yesterday, everything he said to Peter... what if Peter expects that?    
  
But…

He'd been asked for Peter to fuck him, knot him, bite him, and Peter, even under the effects of his rut, hadn't taken advantage. Something hot and hopeful coils in Tony's chest when he looks at him.   
  
"You didn't bite me," he says, his voice tense. "Why?"

"I promised you to never do anything you don't want," Peter says quietly, turning his head. "I knew you... you didn't truly want this. I couldn't do it, no matter how much I wanted it." And, apart from that, he didn't deserve it either. He hurt Tony, abusing his pain like this would have been wrong. It would have turned him into just another knotheaded, abusive Alpha.

Peter wanted him, Tony can hear it in his voice now, and saw it in his eyes the night before. But, he knew Tony wasn't in his right mind, didn't want it, and even though it would have been so so easy, he didn't do it.    
  
There is a long pause.    
  
"Did you prefer it? How I was yesterday night?"   
  
The hope has grown, burning bright in Tony’s chest. God, he hopes Peter tells him he hated it. 

The Alpha is silent for a moment, remembering how much it had hurt him to see Tony like this, to know that he caused this. When he shakes his head, his chest feels tight.   
  
"You... you weren't you..." he whispers with a thick voice. "I was scared, I didn't know what to do. It felt so wrong... I... I just wanted you back..."

Tony's eyes slip shut and the hope rises in his chest, filling him with warm happiness.    
  
Suddenly, Tony is pulling away from Peter's chest and surging up to kiss him passionately.    
"Fuck, Pete, I don't know why I ever doubted you. You're perfect, of course you are," he gasps between kisses.

Peter's eyes shoot open when Tony is suddenly on him again, kissing him so deeply and amazing. Thank God, he's back to normal, he's his perfect Omega again. He almost wants to cry, but Tony is there and fuck, he needs him.   
  
"I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry," he says and gasps for air, hands grabbing Tony's face desperately. "I need you, I love you so much, please don't be mad, don't think I'll ever want you any different."   
  
He can feel the effects of his rut, especially now that Tony is so close and kisses him. It will start to be a problem soon, but he needs his Omega so much right now.

Tony growls, his Alpha’s rut sending his own instincts through and roof and fuck, he looks wonderful. He kisses him again hard.

"Boss, you need to take your birth control," Friday reminds him, but Tony ignores the annoying voice in favour of his Alpha.

Peter's head spins and then Friday's voice reminds him of something he almost forgot. He forces himself to stop Tony eventually, no matter how much he wants more.   
  
"Tony, Omega... you should listen, please," he says softly and keeps the other away with his hands. The memory of Tony in his arms last night is strong and his words... they still ring in his ears and they hurt so much. "Please, it's... it's necessary..."

Tony groans, but knows Peter is right. He rolls over and opens the bedside drawer, taking out a pill and swallowing it dry.   
  
He looks at Peter over his shoulder. "Rut safe bite guard," he orders. An arm lowers from the ceiling, and Tony attaches the see through guard to his gland. "I designed this just for us," he tells Peter. "You could easily get it off with your strength, but I trust you not to. It is designed so that when you bite me, I'll feel it, I might even bruise, but you won't be able to mate me."

Peter is stunned by the thought Tony put into this, which for now pushes back the bad memories. He runs his fingers over the bite guard and presses slightly. It feels a bit softer than the other, not as sturdy.   
  
"Tony..." Peter swallows and retreats his hand. He can't bring himself to look up. "I... I'm scared to stay here... I know this isn't what we planned to do and I... I might not be able to control myself. I'll cause you trouble, I'll try to... to..." He lets out a dry sob and covers his face. God, why is he so weak for Tony? He will screw up again, he will, there's no other way!

_ Oh Pete... _   
  
Tony turns and cups his face before hugging him. "Shhh Pete, it's going to be okay, Alpha, I promise," he murmurs. "I told people I was leaving today for a conference, so everyone else has gone to the compound, and Friday isn't going to tell anyone, she knows I'll delete the meaning of the word sex from her memory otherwise." he rubs Peter's back. "Let's go get breakfast, okay? Start the day out right.”

As if to answer for him, Peter's stomach growls. He feels his cheeks flush, but nods as he's at a loss of words. He's hungry, very much so, and Tony thought about all those things he's been working himself up over. It makes him feel like a dumb little puppy, but strangely, he expected it to be worse.   
  
"I love you, Omega," Peter sighs eventually, leaning against Tony's chest. He can smell him, oh, can he smell him and it makes him feel so good. Tony is perfect, everything about him is so perfect. It’s like he’s floating whenever he’s close to him-

Tony strokes Peter's hair gently, smiling. "Love you too, Pete," he murmurs, staying clear of the A-word, knowing that it would speed up the first wave of Peter’s rut. He tilts his chin up and kisses him softly. "Come on, how do you want your eggs done?"

Peter smiles dopily, Tony's lips on him making his every nerve tingle. "By you," he purrs and kisses him again, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Surprise me. I'll devour them either way because you make the best eggs in the world." Now, maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but for Peter it was certainly true.

Tony rolls his eyes with a smirk. "You little charmer," he chuckles before pulling away and getting out of bed. He strips down to his underwear and crosses to the wardrobe to get some clothes. "Get up, you can borrow something if you don't want to wear the same clothes as yesterday."

At that, Peter scoots out of the bed and finally gets out of his suit. He barely registered he was still wearing it from last night, but the promise to 'borrow' clothes from Tony got him out of it so fast. Borrow, right.   
  
"Mine are dirty anyway and I don't want to wear my suit all the time," he says and walks up next to Tony as he slips into his shirt. "Can I wear your black hoodie?" Peter asks with big, hopeful eyes. He loves the hoodie most, Tony looks so damn good in it.

Tony blinks surprised. Peter wants to wear the one he just works in?

"Uh, sure," he says, looking around. The hoodie draped over a chair in the corner. "It's over there, go help yourself," he says kissing his cheek. "You want any pants?”

Peter's heart jumps and he runs over to the chair Tony's hoodie lays on, slipping into it as fast as he can. It goes down enough to cover even his underwear and he laughs at that. He walks back over to Tony, slower this time, and grins.   
  
"I guess it's safer to wear pants but... I really don't want any," he purrs and steps on his toes, kissing Tony's cheek. "Do you mind?"

Tony laughs at the eager way his Alpha puts it on. He puts on some sweat pants and a t-shirt himself, just something quick and simple. Then, he smiles at the sweet kiss. "Of course not," he murmurs.    
  
"Why do you like that old hoodie so much? Friday showed me the video of when I left it in the lab," he tells him teasingly, remembering the look of utter bliss on Peter’s face when he inhaled his scent.

Peter blushes hard at the question and fumbles with the hoodie's sleeves. "It... it looks really good on you," he admits a little embarrassed and looks at his chest. "And it smells of you, it always does. Sometimes I can't stop looking at you when you wear it and forget I'm supposed to work..."

Tony stares at Peter for several long seconds. He has met a lot of different Alphas. Some liked him in suits, some liked him in just underwear, some wanted him in dresses or frilly things and some liked him in nothing at all. But of course Peter likes his plain black - even though very fitting - hoodie, which he wears casually around the house and workshop.    
  
Tony can't imagine anything more perfect and he is suddenly kissing Peter passionately, hand cupping the back of his head.

Peter lets out a surprised moan at Tony's kiss, but immediately holds onto him and kisses him back desperately. The way it makes his head spin makes it feel like he's addicted to Tony's lips on his own and his tongue in his mouth. Fuck, he probably is. He wouldn’t even mind.   
  
"Shit, Tony," he gasps when he manages to get some air again and looks up at the Omega with glossy eyes. His stomach coils at just how intense this kiss was. "What was that for?"

Tony laughs. "Because you are fucking perfect," he murmurs. "God, I don't deserve you," he  exclaims.    
  
He strokes Peter's cheek but blinks, and stares at the ring of dark bruises on his wrist.

This time, Peter immediately reacts to the way Tony's face darkens. He grabs his hands quickly and pushes them down, kissing him again.   
  
"How about that breakfast you promised me?" he asks a little too eager and excited for some eggs. "I'm starving."

Tony blinks and realises what Peter is doing, he suspects that Peter was talking to Friday when the Alpha covered his ears the day before, that he knows at least a little about everything.

"Right, yeah, just… baby girl, could you initiate injury protocol 'preventing triggers’?" he asks.    
  
In front of the mirror an arm descends.    
"Of course, Boss. Just the wrists?" she asks. He leaves Peter's arms and walks to the arm.

"Yes, please," he states,. holding his wrists out. The arm sprays his wrist first with a skin tone coloured substance and then a clear one to seal it. "Thanks, baby girl.”

Peter watches everything with wide, worried eyes and stays silent.  
  
 _This is because of you, do you see what you did?_   
  
The Alpha shakes his head at the thought and tries to remind himself that he didn't do this on purpose, but he can still see the bruises, can still see just how brutal he must have been without realizing it.  
  
 _Like all those Alphas he hates so much,_ he thinks. _I'm just like them, I'm not better…_

Tony runs a finger over the skin that now looks completely normal again.

“Do you think I’m right to keep that product off the market?” he asks.

Peter chokes back a sob, he can't help it. "I-I don't know," he mumbles and suddenly storms forward, wrapping his arms around Tony from behind and buries his face in his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cries out, his voice muffled through the shirt. "I didn't mean it I swear, I didn't realize I was hurting you, I'm so sorry!"

Tony blinks surprised and turns in Peter’s arms.   
“It’s okay, Peter,” he murmurs. “Not your fault, sorry I let Steve do that, I’m sorry, he really does smell just like a brother or smothering.”

"I didn't want to hurt you, please believe me!" Peter sobs against Tony's chest, clinging onto him desperately. "You're the best Omega in the world and I was just like all those Alphas you hate so much, I'm sorry!"

Tony holds him close and rocks them. “Shhh, Alpha, calm down for me. I love you, you are a wonderful Alpha, it’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to.”

"I don't want to hurt you," Peter sniffs, but the way Tony holds him starts calming him down slowly. And so do his words even if he knows he doesn't deserve them. "I... I don't want you to hate me for hurting you... I-I would die without you, Tony..."

He rubs his back. “That makes me feel safe, Pete. I know you won’t do it again,” He murmurs. “Shhh it’s okay, I love you,”

"I love you too," Peter mumbles and leans up, kissing Tony's neck right above the bite guard. "I'll be good, I promise I'll be good. I won't do that again, I won't hurt you again."

Tony cradles the back of Peter's neck. "I know, Alpha, I know. I'm not worried because I know you love me, it's okay," he promises. "Now, show me that lovely smile, okay?"

Peter nods and looks up at Tony and just the gentle and warm look in his eyes brings a smile back to his lips. He honestly doesn't know anything more perfect that his Omega.   
  
"Can I have those eggs now?" Peter asks sweetly. "I might have to eat you if I get any more hungry."

Tony kisses the sweet smile, and then nods, laughing. "Yeah, let’s get some food in you, baby Alpha, before your rut hits," he says, stroking Peter’s hair and taking his hand.

Peter smiles even brighter at Tony calling him that and at the hand on his head. He leans against him as they walk into the kitchen, where Peter sits down on one of the chairs and rests his head on the counter, watching Tony as he starts making breakfast.

Tony starts making scrambled eggs. At one point he looks back and sees his Alpha looking dreamily at him. "Hey underoos, don’t be lazy and go make us some coffee," he orders, grinning.

"Aye, boss!" Peter grins back and jumps off to make the coffee - a strong one for Tony and one with lots of cream and sugar for himself. While he's at it, he also makes some toast to go with the eggs. When he carries everything over to the table, Tony is almost done with the eggs already.

Tony can't believe he thought for even a second that Peter would prefer him to be like a 'traditional' Omega. Tony brings the eggs over, grinning as he serves them and then takes the pan to the sink. When he returns to the table, he kisses Peter softly.

The Alpha hums against Tony's lips and smiles when they part, his eyes still with the same dreamy sparkle they had before. "If you keep kissing me I can't eat," he chuckles, but still leans forward to do just that again. His Omega just tastes too good to resist.

Tony kisses him more passionately for a few seconds before pulling away and sitting next to him. He takes a sip of the coffee, Peter really did get good and making it exactly how he likes it... He pauses and looks over at the Alpha.

"Wait, was learning how to make me perfect coffee part of your courtship?"

Peter is about to put a fork full of eggs to his mouth when Tony asks and nearly drops it, blushing furiously.   
  
"I... think so?" he admits shyly and pokes around on his plate. "I asked Friday how you prefer your coffee and since you asked me to make some so often I thought you'd like it if it was good..."

Tony grabs the collar of the hoodie and yanks Peter closer to kiss him. "You are going to kill me kid, you're too fucking perfect and sweet, I swear."

Shit, it's hot when Tony grabs him like this, Peter can't hold back another moan at it. He's such a submissive Alpha but he doesn't care, not when his Omega is so damn perfect for him. "What are you going to do if I tell you I've been learning to mix drinks too?" Peter asks huskily after the kiss. "I was going to surprise you during your next party." He can't help the grin, he really wants to know what Tony has to say to that.

Tony's eyes widen, and he groans against Peter's lips. "I’m going to tell you what a bad boy you are and to shut up before you make me abandon breakfast in favour of sex.”

Peter would throw everything off the table and have Tony right there and then if it weren't his Omega who made the breakfast. He kisses back harder before finally pulling away for some air. His head is already spinning again and he can feel the heat run through his system, a clear sign of his rut. "Now, we can't have that, right? But it sounds so fucking tempting."

Tony swallows and nods, he takes and deep breath and starts eating. He presses his bare ankle against Peter's, wanting contact.

It's so hard to focus on eating, especially with Tony's skin against his own it becomes a real challenge for Peter. They have the whole day to themselves, so there's plenty of time and they don't have to rush anything, but damn it's difficult to not just give in right away.   
  
"You never answered my question by the way..." Peter says after a while and rubs his foot against Tony's leg. "You know, the one I asked you the night you saved me from those dumb Alphas... when we were in bed..."

Tony swallows at the foot rubbing against his leg. He can barely concentrate on eating, let alone what they talked about that night. "Remind me of it, Peter?"

"We... we talked about my first rut and... about my dreams," Peter is embarrassed to even talk about this, it's so silly. "That I dreamed of you... humiliating and degrading me, calling me pup and all these things." He swallows down hard and tries not to look up. "And... I asked if you'd mind... doing that..."

Tony remembers that now but is fucking glad that he made Peter repeat it. God, the flush on his cheeks is intoxicating. "Of course not, you know about safe words, kid? Something to stop that kind of stuff?" he asks.

"I... I think so?" He frowns, cheeks bright red and one of his hands nervously fiddling with his hoodie. "It's a word you say to signal you want to stop or that it's too much, right?"

Tony nods and catches the hand, he squeezes it gently. "Of course I'll listen if you say no at any point, but it’s to tell me that it’s specifically something kinky that we are doing that you don't like and need to stop, okay?”

At this, Peter finally looks up, his eyes big and filled with confusion. "So-So you'd do that?" he asks, completely stunned. "You don't think it's silly or dumb that I asked?"

Tony strokes his cheek. "Of course not, Pete. I want you to tell me what you want, I might not always be into it, but I always want you too tell me, okay?" he murmurs.

Peter feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. He throws himself forward into Tony's arms, showering him with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He gets the words out between each kiss, tears of happiness in his eyes. "I was so scared you would laugh about me for this!"

Tony is a little surprised but wraps his arms around Peter and hugs him. "Wow there, Alpha, it's okay, I'd never laugh about your desires."

"You're just perfect," Peter purrs and kisses Tony's cheek again. That his Omega won't laugh means so much to him, which probably explains his over the top reaction. His cheeks are still pink when he finally lets out a sigh and leans his head against Tony's shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have you..."

Tony rubs Peter's back but Peter's is beginning to smell like something rich and musty and utterly irresistible.

"Not as perfect as you, but you gotta get off my lap if we are going to finish our food," he says.

Peter lets out a disapproving huff, but he knows Tony is right because he can feel his smell all over himself already and it does so many things to him. He slips off the Omega's lap slowly and sits back down on his chair, giving Tony an apologetic smile. "Better?" he asks.

Tony nods and starts eating rather fast. "Pete, I have a feeling the first round is going to be too intense for name calling, is that okay?" he asks between mouthfuls.

Peter swallows down the last bit of his toast and nods. "I-I think so, yeah," he gulps. God, he's so nervous. He knows what they'll do and he wants it to badly, but he can't shake it off. "As long as I don't mess it up," he chuckles and empties his coffee quickly.

"You won't, it's fine, trust me," Tony says, voice tight. He sips his coffee and then the scent hits nose and he breathes in, shivering as his eyes slip close.

"Fuck," Peter groans and drops the last fork full of his eggs. He knows what this is, his rut is hitting. Tony smells so intense suddenly, to ravishing, he can feel his throat tighten. His hand reaches out to find his Omega’s neck. He has to touch him, has to feel him. He needs him.

Tony's puts the cup down with a shaking hand. He breath in again and almost moans at the smell. He feels Peter's hand on his neck and swallows. "Pete..."

"Omega." Peter's voice is a low growl, full of need and desire. He pulls Tony closer by his neck and kisses him hard, unable to hold back. "I want you, Omega," he growls, breaking the kiss just long enough to get the words out. Everything feels hot and thick and Tony has never smelled so perfect before.

Tony kisses back passionately, eyes still shut. When he opens them they are full of fire. "Alpha," he growls. He stands and grabs Peter's hand. "Come," he orders, setting off at a fast pace towards the bedroom.

Peter follows his Omega without any hesitation. Everything in him aches to have him, to feel him, to take him and make him his. He doesn't even wait for Tony to undress before he already attacks his mouth again. He growls: "Mine", his hands buried in the Omega's hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Tony should have known better than to try and take his shirt off. Peter is on him at once, kissing him and growling and fuck, Tony's hole throbs and...    
  
Tony grabs Peter's shoulders and shoves him onto the bed. "Stay still," he growls.

The shudder that goes through Peter's whole body is absolutely delicious at Tony's growl and he follows the order at once. He lays still and watches his Omega take off his shirt, his mind racing just from wanting to touch every part of his skin he could reach. Fuck, he wants him so badly, he's as hard as never before and utterly thankful for not putting any pants on earlier.

Tony starts shoving his trousers down quickly. "Alpha, get that off right now," he growls eagerly. He wants to see Peter's beautifully toned body. He can feel himself getting wetter.

Peter hates to let go of the hoodie but he does it willingly now, knowing that feeling his Omega's skin on his own will be so much better. "Fuck, you're so hot when you're demanding," he growls and throws the hoodie off the bed.

Tony swallows as Peter reveals his chest. God, a wave of even more intense smell hits him and he sways a little. "Alpha," he moans, "Fuck, been with so many others in rut but you… fuck, you are so different."

"I want you, Omega," Peter growls, Tony's words washing over him just like the smell of his slick that's everywhere now and it's making him shiver. His cock jerks hard and he lets out a moan, fisting the sheets and fighting against his urge to pull his Omega closer.

Tony is fighting against conflicting urges. "Fuck, Alpha, I need to see your cock," he groans, "Now," he demands, reaching down to squeeze himself through his underwear.

Peter never got out of his underwear faster in his life. He pushes them down to his ankles and then kicks them off, arching his back. Fuck, it feels like he's even harder than the last time Tony saw him like this and it feels like his brain is on fire as much as his abdomen.

Tony moans at the sight of Peter naked for him. He pushes him further up the bed and actually purrs for a few seconds. "You gonna be good for me, pup?" he asks with a deep voice.

Peter nods eagerly, looking up at Tony with absolutely adoring doe eyes. "I'll be good for you, Omega," he breathes hot. "God, I'll be so good, I'll do anything for you."

Tony can't fucking deal with this Alpha fuck, Peter can't look at him like that! He moans and kisses him desperately.

"Omega," Peter moans against Tony's lips, his only movement being kissing him back and pushing himself into the mattress to not start humping his leg. His hands are trembling but fuck, it's so good, it's so hot with Tony above him and kissing him, wanting him to be a good pup.

Tony manages to pull back. "Good Alphas stay still and do what they are told," he manages before moaning. "You gonna do that for me, baby?

Peter whines, fuck, he actually whines but he nods anyway, wanting nothing more than to be good for his Omega. "I promise, I'll be good," he moans, forcing himself to stop moving, to even stop shaking.

Tony groans and kisses his Alpha's forehead. "Remember, you can ask me to stop, okay, baby Alpha? Even though you’re in rut, we can always stop," he promises.

"I know," Peter groans and nods at Tony. "Just... don't be mad if I can't be completely still..." He wants it badly but it's so hard, his need to touch his Omega is stronger than it ever was before and it only gets worse.

Tony strokes his cheek. “Never going to be angry about that. Sometimes I’ll pretend to be, but I won’t ever really be. This is about you feeling good, not going to be angry, okay, Alpha?” he assures him.

"Good, yeah," Peter moans and bites his lip. "You make me feel good, Omega... but... if I'm bad you... you can..." God he wants to say it, he wants to get the words out but he can't. He leans up a little, kissing Tony again and closing his eyes at just how fucking good it feels. It helps give him the courage. "You can punish me if I'm bad, Omega..."

Fuck fuck fuck. Tony pulls back and takes a deep breath. “Shit, Pete, you have some hot fantasies, you should give me a warning before you say such things,” he moans before kissing him again hard. “Fuck, of course, nothing too strong right now, but you need a safe word. How about red, amber and green, you get the idea, smart boy?” he coos.

Peter nods and his heart beats faster in his chest. God, he wants Tony so much and it's like he's drowning in his acceptance of his wishes. "I get it," he moans instead, hungry for more, desperate for his Omega to keep going. "Please, Omega..." he cries and his cock jerks against Tony's thigh. "I really need you..."

Tony kisses him. “Aww, what a needy pup. What’s your color, baby?” he asks softly.

"G-Green," Peter whispers, his eyes burning with need and desperation. He doesn't know what he wants more, Tony to keep talking to him like that or kissing him or touching him - or just everything at once.

Tony nods and kisses him again slowly. “That’s great, my perfect Alpha,” he murmurs. He rubs his hands down Peter chest. “Do you think you can not cum like a pup in two seconds if I allow that cute cock into my hole?”

Shit, Peter could cum just from Tony talking like that. He nods though, giving his Omega another sweet and innocent glance. "I won't, I promise," he purrs softly. “I’ll be a good pup.”

Tony hums mockingly like he doesn't believe him, but with every second he needs it more. "I think you'll cum before that, if I just take off my underwear.”

_ Fuck, I might, _ Peter thinks, but suppresses the grin that tries to spread on his lips. He loves this, he loves Tony mocking him, even now in his desperation. He wants nothing more than to fuck him, to feel him like this finally and yes, he might just cum the very first second but he'll try everything he can not to. "Only one way to find out," he finally manages to say, pressing his lips together to not moan again.

Tony can't stop thinking about Peter knotting him, it takes up most of his brain. Normally, if needed, Tony could have sex and at the same time analyse a data stream and fly the Iron Man suit. But right now, with Peter, he is having trouble talking. 

"Come on then, puppy, take my underwear off," he purrs.

Peter growls and can't stop himself from jumping forward, forgetting his promise to stay still. He basically hauls himself at Tony, pushing him over and grabbing his underwear. There's another growl when he literally tears them apart and then Tony lays naked before him and Peter's mind just starts screaming: "MINE!"

Tony is on his back and Peter is ripping off his underwear, the way he is looking at Tony makes his stomach knot. He is lying on a small wet spot and part of him just wants to pull Peter close and have the kid fuck him. He must be strong, fuck, Tony knows he is. Not as strong as Cap, but Cap’s cock is not as good, no way near as thick as Peter’s. 

Tony manages to pull himself together and spea, raising an eyebrow. “Bad pup, I didn’t tell you to do that,” he says disapprovingly. “Maybe you don’t deserve to be welcomed into my body.”

Peter's head flies up and his expression is caught between shame and utter arousal at Tony's scolding. The Omega doesn't sound angry, but disappointed, and even that already does things to the boy. He glares down at the man's body beneath him once more, wanting so much to take him and to sink into the perfect heat of him, but he holds back for the moment.

"I'm sorry, Omega," he says with a thick voice and pushes himself back to sit on his feet, looking up with his best puppy eyes. "I couldn't resist, you smell so good..."

The fact that Peter is being so obedient just makes Tony want the boy to fuck him more. He needs Peter’s hands on him. “Touch me, show that you are worthy to fuck me,” he orders. 

It makes him think about them all trying to pick up the hammer and he almost laughs.

Peter's face lights up and he comes closer again, allured by Tony's command and his smell and everything he is. He wants to touch him everywhere, barely knowing where to start and eventually settling between the Omega's legs, one hand on his stomach and one on his thigh. He can feel every muscle under his fingers and God, Tony is so wet, so fucking wet, the smell is almost mind numbing. 

Peter growls and lifts Tony's leg up, scraping his teeth over the soft skin on his thigh. So perfect, so hot and incredible... he wants more and more of it.

Tony wants to thread his fingers through Peter’s hair and and make him eat him out but… instead, he pulls Peter’s face up and away from his thigh. “Not so fast, Alpha, you have to touch me in other places first,” he scolds teasingly.

"Where," Peter breathes, his voice so husky it's almost dark. He wants to touch Tony wherever he wants, he wants to be good for him. His cock already leaks with precum and he just loves it. "Where do you want me to touch you, Omega?"

Tony feels himself release more slick, he has to stop himself from moaning.

“Above the hips, were you think it will feel good. I’m trying to turn you into a proper lover, baby Alpha.”

Peter purrs and presses a long kiss onto Tony's thigh before letting go of him and moving closer. It's like his Omega is surrounded with so much of this intoxicating smell that he can barely stay steady. 

He lets his hands trail up, along Tony's hips and resting them just a bit above. Fuck, he feels like heaven, so absolutely perfect under his touch. "Like this?" he whispers, fingers slightly pressing against Tony's hip bones and exploring his skin for sensitive spots.

If Tony is honest, this will not be as educational, as he is so turned on every touch to his skin feels good. He can barely hold back a moan just from the hands on his hips. 

“Come on, baby Alpha, put your mouth to work at least.”

As if he waited for Tony's words, which he was, to be honest, Peter leans down and does as he's told. He's careful at first, kissing his Omega's stomach and moves over to his hips, humming against his skin contently.    


Even here Tony tastes like the sweetest drug, it makes his head spin. He can't stop his fingers from pressing harder against his Omega's body as he begins to suck and nibble on his skin, not yet biting but not far from it anymore either.

Tony let out a low moans and then keeps his mouth shut so he doesn’t just beg Peter to get his cock in him. The strong hands on his hips make him squirm a little to test their grip.

Peter feels so good touching Tony, being rewarded with such beautiful sounds of pleasure that he barely notices he's moving up more and more in his eager. When he opens his eyes again he sees blue and nothing else. 

The reactor... he lets out a deep growl, cock jerking hard against Tony's skin.

Peter kisses over his chest and Tony moans his lips feel good. And then...  Peter’s lips are pressing next to the rim of the reactor and he shudders. It’s good. It’s confusing, it’s too much. He gasps.

"Do you like that, Omega?" Peter purrs at Tony's reaction to him being so close to his reactor, a smile spreading on his lips. He leans down again and trails his lips over the spot once more, his eyes fluttering shut at how different it feels to touch Tony there. It's a bit like he can feel the energy from it in his own body and it's utterly thrilling.

Tony doesn’t let Alphas touch him there. He just doesn’t. It’s too sensitive, too personal, too vulnerable, too much. No one has ever touched him there with more than a brush before he pushed them away. 

But Peter... 

Peter trails kisses around the reactor and Tony moans and gasps and doesn’t stop him. It’s like he can’t.

Peter is utterly tender and careful, despite wanting to do more, but this is a special and unique moment for him and he savors it to the very last bit. Tony is slowly losing it under him and it makes him feel so incredible, especially because he knows his Omega guards his reactor as much as his neck.

The Alpha’s lips feel hot and arousing like a brand, a claim, like pure lust. But they also feel sweet, soothing and healing. It’s just so confusing. Tony lets out a choked sob. “Alpha!”

Oh, this beautiful sound” His Omega so gone, his dominant side has melted away momentarily. Peter presses one last kiss onto Tony's chest and pushes himself up on his arms, looking at him. 

"Yes, my perfect Omega?" he purrs softly.

Tony surges up and kiss Peter, "Fuck, Alpha, stop teasing me," he growls. He shoves at Peter's shoulders turning them over and straddling his hip. "You have to stay still while I get your cock inside me, fuck, it's so thick."

Peter moans deeply at Tony's words and swallows down the lump that built in his throat. They will do it, God, he wants it so much. He wants to feel his Omega, he wants him on his cock desperately. 

"I'll be still," he swallows and fights the wish to already thrust his hips. He wants to feel all of this just the way Tony thinks it's best. He wants to be good for his Omega. "Let me feel you, please..."

Tony wraps his hand around Peter's cock and strokes it a few times before shifting so the end of Peter's cock is pressed against his hole, he moans. 

"You want it, Alpha?

"Oh God, please!" Peter whines, just Tony's hands on his cock driving him mad. It's all he can think about anymore, having Tony, fucking him, knotting him. "I want it, Omega, please! I want you! I'll be your good pup, but please please please..."

Tony can't wait anymore, he presses his hips down, taking the head of Peter's cock into his hole. 

Tony fucks himself a lot, but he hasn't fucked himself on a real cock for at least a year. It’s different and he wonders as the head presses in how he managed to go so long without it. 

He only gets an inch or two in before he has to stop, gasping for air as the cock stretches him. There is a slight burn and he moans at the sensation.

Peter has never felt anything like this before. Tony is so tight and hot, he's so fucking wet he's dripping onto the sheets and Peter can hardly stop himself from throwing his head back and scream out just how amazing he feels. In the end, all he lets out is a moan that makes the hairs on his arms rise from just how full of lust it is. 

"Omega, fuck..." he gasps when Tony stops, his eyes fluttering open and finding the most beautiful sight imaginable. Tony's cheeks are flushed and his mouth partially open and the expression on his face is everything, everything and so much more. Even his heavy breathing is absolutely mind-blowing. "Are you... are you alright, Omega?"

Tony lets out a long low moan at the question and reaches out, eyes slipping shut when Peter threads his fingers through Tony's. He manages to nod. 

"Alpha, thick," he mutters as he takes him in another inch, crying out at being stretched further.

Peter watches in both awe and arousal how Tony fights to get his cock in, how he moans and writes and cries out so beautifully, his Omega's praise filling him with so much excitement. He entwines their fingers again, pulling them up enough to kiss Tony's knuckles as he murmurs: "You feel so good, Omega, fuck... you're the only one to ever have this, only you..."

Tony moans but he can't speak, no matter how intoxicating the idea is. He presses down further, throwing his head back and moaning till his ass presses against Peter's hips. He whines as just how fucking full he is.

When Tony takes the rest of his cock in with one, slow motion, Peter thinks he's going to pass out from the pleasure for a moment. It's so hot, it's like Tony is burning and every cell in his body is aching and on flames just the same. He fights the need to arch his back, remembering to stay still, and lets out a moan so long and lustful it feels like it's gonna last forever. 

"Fuck, so perfect," he growls and holds Tony's hand in a tight grip. "My Omega, you're... you're..." 

_ Beautiful. Magnificent. Sinful. Stunning. Perfect. Everything. My world. My love. _

So many words running through his head, but the one he finally gets out is far simpler. "Mine..."

Tony nods eagerly. "Yours," he agrees, "Mine, fuck, Alpha!" He gasps rolling his hips just a fraction and feeling pleasure shoot up his spine. "Fuck, w-why did I even wait a week for this?" he groans.

Peter squeezes his eyes shut when Tony moves, a growl stuck in his throat. It's like a million explosions all through his body, like he is dying again and again and he feels tears in his eyes at just how incredible it is. 

"O-Omega... am I... doing good?" he asks sheepishly, grinning even though he knows he shouldn't and it's shaky.

Tony nods and kisses the gland before licking it greedily. It tastes so good and he laps at his neck eagerly. He gasps against Peter's skin as his cock shifts inside of him. He bites at his neck, and starts sucking a bruise into it. He doesn't think about how this is likely to drive Peter crazy. given this is only his third rut.

Peter growls and moans, his Omega's mouth doing things to him he didn't even believe were possible. He knows it's not what he so desperately wishes it would be, but God, it's good, it makes him feel so much. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Omega?" he groans and holds Tony tight against his chest, bucking his hips just enough for him to feel his cock move again. Tony is taller than him, bend over just so he can bury his face against his neck, but he wants to change that, wants his Omega to throw his head back and scream out from pleasure.

The words register vaguely, fuck him... Tony pulls back enough to kiss Peter. 

"Yes, Alpha, yes! Please, please..." he begs arching his back and moaning desperately.

It's what Peter waited for all this time, for Tony to want him, to beg for him, to let him have him. He growls again before kissing the Omega back passionately, holding him in place and then he just gives into his instincts and starts moving.

Tony is already moaning at the tight grip Peter has on him, then the Alpha snaps his hips up and Tony throws his head back, shouting in pleasure. 

"Alpha!"

Fuck, Peter's mind fades in and out and when he hears his Omega scream out, it's like an electric shock that goes through his whole system. He buries his face against Tony's neck, growling when he feels the bite guard against his lips but still scrapes his teeth over it. Tony said he can feel it, that's all that matters. 

"You take me so well, baby," he growls lowly, kissing Tony's neck and then biting down gently, just so he can feel it. "Do you like it? Do you like my cock in you, Omega?"

His Alpha is biting him, and fucking him but not fucking hard enough. 

"Fuck, yes, yes, come, Alpha, fuck me harder," he growls, attempting to squirm out of Peter's grip so he can fuck himself onto him. "Let go, give it to me!"

Peter wastes no time before he starts thrusting up harder, driving his cock deep into his Omega's throbbing and perfect heat. He growls against his neck and bites down harder, cursing himself for not being able to tear through the guard with his teeth. But he has him, he finally has Tony and every thrust feels like a little death at just how tight Tony is, at just how perfect the moans are that he coaxes from him. Then, he suddenly lifts Tony up just enough to shift a little and fucks into him again, moaning at how deep he can go with this new angle.

Tony is fucking losing his mind at how perfect it all his. God, the pressure on his neck almost makes him fucking cry at how good it is, and how it still isn't enough. 

Then, Peter changes the angle and he shouts again, barely able to stop himself from ripping the guard off. "Fri! Fuck, fuck, cuff my hands behind my back! Don't-- oh fuck, don’t let me take the guard off!" he manages.

Friday follows Tony's request faster than Peter can process it. One second Tony's hands are at his sides, the next he hears a metallic click and they are cuffed tight behind his back. He growls almost furiously at the reason for it and fucks Tony even harder and faster, the Omega's thick and rich smell driving him so mad he wants to sink his teeth into his neck more than ever before. He wants to fucking claim him, the primal need is so strong he can't suppress it.

Tony gasps as Peter fucks him harder, he bares his neck desperately and a few seconds later struggles against the cuffs. As he does, he realises how completely at Peter's mercy he is and can't help the long, desperate moan. The idea that Peter could do anything to him is intoxicating.

Peter lifts up his head a bit, frustrated that he cannot get through the Omega's bite guard and bites his jaw slightly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to make his blood boil. He wants more, more, he  _ needs  _ more. 

"Omega, listen!" Peter growls suddenly, thrusting up hard to get the other's attention. He's so fucking close, he could cum any second, but the little part of his brain that is still functioning is taking the lead for the moment because this is important. "Are you mine, Omega?" he demands to know.

Tony shudders, hole clenching around Peter when he used the demanding Alpha voice. Being asked to assert that he belongs to Peter in that tone makes him get so much closer to his climax. "Yes, yours, yours, Alpha!" he shouts, "Yours, fuck, you take it off, OH!" he tries to explain before Peter's cock rams into his sweet spot repeatedly and he loses the thought.

"NO!" Peter growls, aiming for that same spot again because the way Tony clenches around him and moans is absolutely perfect. But this isn't what he wants, not really. He reaches up with a hand, grabbing the Omega by his hair and pulls his head down so he's closer to his neck. 

"Bite me," he growls and thrusts up again, barely able to hold it together anymore. He can already feel his knot swell and it's such an intense feeling with his Omega's heat around him, his mind is close to shutting off completely. "Claim me, make me yours! Fuck, Omega,  _ do it _ !"

“Fuck, Alpha,” Tony growls and sinks his teeth into Peter’s neck, his eyes fluttering shut as he breaches through the skin when his Alpha’s knot pushes into him.

_ His. Peter is his now. Only his. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end of it. Sorry for the dela, but I still hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
